Arms of a Monster: A Love Story
by Lulu Hale
Summary: Clutching the glass tightly, I slit my wrist letting the blood drip down my arm. The hunter's eyes lit up with hunger in the same instance he charged at me. I was ready to die. I didn't though. Once a monster, the boy without a soul saved me... save him.
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV

_Dear Sarah, _

_ I'm still having the dreams. They're getting worse and worse every night. Sometimes I'm afraid they'll never go away. I'm glad I can talk to you about it though. _

_ They always start the same. I'm lying on the cold forest floor, as if I had been sleeping there. It's so dark I can barely see a thing. _

_ I still can't figure out why I'm there, but then I get the feeling that I'm not alone. I can't tell exactly whether or not I'm in danger but I know somebody's there. You know how you can feel someone's eyes on you? It's like that but… I sorta feel like I'm prey._

_ Then I turn around. I already know something's there but I need to know for sure. When I turn my head, I feel warm hands on me, all over me. The warmth spreads and it's comforting. I feel so safe until another presence shows. It's near me too… the danger. The warmth battles the ice that seems to thinly layer my entire body. My breaths become shallow until a pair of lips brushes up along my ear. That's when I stop breathing altogether. _

_ And it whispers my name… over and over again. At that point, I realize I can use my hands. I feel around for these entities but I feel as if I'm not looking in the right place. _

_ But I do… sort of I feel something warm, wet, pulsing. The smell of iron is so thick, Sarah. I can't tell what's real or what's dreamland. My eyes can make out the shape as I gasp in complete horror at the heart beating rapidly in my hand._

_ That's when I wake up._

_ It seems like one big cliché but that doesn't shake the images from my mind. Maybe I'm just doing this to myself. But why can't I stop having the same terrible nightmares every night? _

_ I really do miss you, Sarah. I wish I could hear you tell me how ridiculous I sound. I can't wait to see you when you come home. In the meantime, I'm saving up to come visit you. _

_ I love you, sis. _

_ -Claire_

I folded the letter hamburger-style and slid it in an envelope. After arguing with the lady at the post office yesterday about another letter sent back to me, I got a fresh sheet of stamps for when I write to Sarah. I know what you're thinking. But it isn't like that all the time. Sarah does write back, she does get my letters. Sometimes, though it'll take weeks or I don't get a reply at all. But I don't think about it too much. She doesn't mean anything by it.

I threw the sealed envelope now addressed to my sister in my purse. I knew I would regret that later when I'm trying to fish it back out at the post office. The clock radio on my nightstand read 7:30. I had to hurry if I wanted to mail this today. I grabbed my backpack and scurried for the stairs.

Nobody was in the house this morning. My aunt, Donna was a defense attorney for one of Boston's largest law firms. We lived in a neighboring suburb so sometimes she would leave the house really early. I loved Aunt Donna; she tries really hard following my mom's footsteps… except Aunt Donna was better.

I grabbed my keys sitting on the kitchen counter and made my way out the door, not another thought passing through my head about that.

Nick's POV

The sun was shinning at its highest this morning. It would slow me down, but not enough for anybody to notice. In the meantime, I had to get this damn car clean.

I came home, back to the old Latham House. I grew up there, died there. My roots are buried beneath the floorboards. Unfortunately, the landscaping had decreased in quality, which explains all the mud on my car. I picked it up before I came here. I couldn't draw too much attention to myself by buying one of those cars you see on calendars or showing up to high school without a car, on foot. Of course, running to school would be fast. But I wouldn't risk suspicion; not this time.

There was a small car wash by a drugstore and post office up in town. Not many cars passed by. Most of the kids were at school and I'm assuming everybody else has a job to be at. For now I could be at peace.

Naturally, with my luck, that couldn't possibly last. My breath hitched to a stop when the scent filled the air around me faster than a wildfire. I could say it was like nothing I've ever smelt before, but that was only true once. There aren't many AB negative blood types out there- only one percent of the population. I almost forgot how great the smell was, how irresistible…

No. Not now.

Maybe just a peek.

Luckily, I was wearing sunglasses to preserve some energy. I glanced over the room of the car, hose in hand, and I saw her. She was at the post office, in a hurry. That meant she was heading to school right? She'd be there. Her long hair was pulled back, revealing her beautiful neck, her beating pulse…

Shit! I squeezed the nozzle of the hose shut. I quickly tried to bend the rusted metal back to its original shape, but the water already backed up reacted too fast. The hose exploded from the sides, shooting water in all directions, including straight in my face. I switched the water off effortlessly, feeling humiliated without anyone around.

Except for her…

She was looking at me now, peering over as she got into her car. I pretended not to notice, still not breathing. One more whiff of that and we were both done for.

Claire's POV

"Claire!" Minnie squealed. I turned around to see my best friend shuffling top gun down the long hallway. It was normal to see Minnie so cheerful any day, but I know that shrill call. Minnie is a major contributor to gossip in this school. There was something she wanted to share with me.

"Hey," I chuckled turning the combination of my locker with ease. Minnie was leaning in close, like she didn't want anyone to hear. But all our friends will hear about it sooner or later.

"You are never going to believe this," Minnie said, emphasis on the "never".

"What am I _never_ going to believe?" I asked, laughing.

"Just when you think junior year will be completely uneventful, we have been blessed by an angel from heaven."

"English please?" I smiled.

"Transfer student," Minnie slurred flirtatiously, "He came all the way from New York. Can you believe it?"

"No," I said neutrally. Minnie frowned.

"This is clearly a Rosemary thing," Minnie said, "Let's get to English."

"Guys!" Minnie and I looked over to see the one and only. Rosemary Benson, our other best friend gracefully gloated to us. If there's one thing about Rosemary, it's her stunning beauty. Her dark hair was pale skin tone made her look like Aphrodite and a supermodel combined. Even Minnie has a cute sexiness about her with her short bleach hair and big laughing eyes. Me? I was nothing special.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Minnie asked clearly excited Rosemary showed up right when she needed her. I wasn't a member of the rumor mill.

"Oh, you have no idea," Rosemary sang, "I overheard Wendi saying how she saw him at the car wash. He's completely gorgeous and completely single!"

"Car wash?" I interrupted, following weakly behind them as they walked down the hall with powerful strides.

"Yeah," Rosemary said, taking my hand to pull my up to them, "Why?" The new transfer was the guy at the car wash? The one who couldn't control a hose? Rosemary and Minnie wouldn't leave me alone if they knew I saw him too.

"No reason," I shrugged nonchalantly, "Thought they shut it down."

First class was English, my favorite. Our teacher, Miss Tolesco always gave us great novels to read together in class. A lot of people didn't like it that much but I looked forward to it everyday. The only thing negative about that class was Wendi Carson.

Let's be honest, high school is full of stereotypes. Wendi Carson is the biggest one of them all: captain of cheerleading, homecoming queen two years running (soon to be three), and of course let's not forget her history with football players and a variety of other jockstraps. Yes, she was indeed the queen of cliché.

"Hey, Rose," Wendi said. Rosemary was the only one of us Wendi actually acknowledged. It was just because Rosemary was a threat and Wendi had to keep her enemies close. Besides, Rosemary would be a problem for any attention hog.

"Hey," Rosemary greeted with a flip of her hair. The boy Wendi was sitting on, Matt Thomas, stared at Rosemary like she was the answer to all his problems. Wendi noticed and began kissing him, Rosemary not even paying attention. I took a seat behind Minnie and pulled out my copy of "The Picture of Dorian Gray" Miss Tolesco lent everybody in the class.

Small talk filled the room as I picked mindlessly at the binding of my book. I thought of Sarah that moment, remembering how she showed me the fascinating world of books as a little kid. She was a big reader herself, always telling me the stories that were too hard for me to read alone. I guess that's why I loved this class so much; because of what Sarah said. Every page revealed something new in the story, taking you away into another world, one better than this.

My train of thought was cut off by silence. Yes, the entire class stopped speaking, even moving. I looked around, completely confused. Then I looked to the front of room.

"Everyone take your seats," Miss Tolesco commanded with a voice that didn't belong to her. It was dark, raspy. My eyes traveled to what she held up in her hand.

It was the bloody, beating heat. I gasped in horror, clutching my desk tightly. I wanted to get up and run but I was frozen with pure fear. I shut my eyes and frantically began to chant, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…"

"Claire," the voice sang from Miss Tolesco's mouth, "Please keep the noise down. I would just hate to give you detention." My eyes widened and I gave out a blood-curdling scream as Miss Tolesco bit into the heart with unnatural hunger.

Nick's POV

This school was confusing. For the first 10 minutes I was here, I became lost. But when I tried to ask somebody, anybody where I could find one stupid classroom, I would get the same reactions from everyone. Was in the wrong decade? Was I dressed weird?

Maybe I've already given myself away. I should just back out now, save myself the misery and save everyone else unexpected death or two. I had to accept that I would never be normal, no matter how much I wish I could be.

… I could smell her as soon as I walked in the damn building. It isn't strong like that. I was trying to scan it out. I wanted to find her. But I wouldn't find her until I found a simple classroom first. I had to figure one thing out at a time.

There was a short old woman, probably a librarian, scuffling down the hallway in an oversized cardigan sweater and glasses hanging off the tip of her nose. It was worth a shot.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said politely. She stopped walking and faced me with a small smile, "I was wondering if could direct to me Miss Tolesco's classroom?"

"Oh my," she gasped, looking up at me in complete and utter shock. I was puzzled for a second, until I spotted her name tag.

"Adele," I whispered in surprise. I looked around the hall as the old woman paced her shaking hands on my shoulder, eyeballing me from head to toe.

"It really is you," she cried happily.

"Sssh," I tried to calm her. She seemed ecstatic, not afraid. I walked her slowly out of sight in case anyone happened to see us.

"Nicky," she laughed, "You're so… you look… magnificent." I smiled a little bit, remembering she was the one girl who could accept me the way I was. She helped me when I needed her the most.

"I don't have much time," I said, "I have to get to class." It was my turn to observe Adele. Such a strong powerful woman, now a small frail lady. I wish I could've taken her with me… if one could wish something so horrible.

"You haven't changed," she laughed, "The other, they all said you were dead… that I was crazy. But I was right."

"Adele," I sighed, "Please. You cannot say anything. I _must_ look like a normal student, do you understand?" Adele nodded, still looking through me like she could see something from beyond here.

"Go," she said patting my arm, "Hurry. You'll be late. Take a right at the end of the hallway." I nodded and began walking to the class I finally found. But when Adele said next stopped me dead in my tracks."

"Keep Joseph out of trouble."

Deep breaths, I thought. Deep breaths. Don't think about it, don't get upset. My eyes traveled over my shoulder to see Adele tiptoeing in the opposite direction she was going when I first stopped her. I remembered then, she didn't know.

I had to find this class. I had one more minute until the bell rang. Like Adele instructed, I sauntered down to the end of the hallway and took a right. Sure enough, Miss Tolesco's name was hung on the open door. Well, here goes nothing. I held my breath and entered the class room with all the regret in my being.

The students were all packed in groups, talking quietly to one another about pointless hearsay. I approached the teacher's desk to see the stout woman writing on the chalkboard. When she felt my advance, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Hello," she said, "You must be our transfer."

"Yes," I smiled, "I'm sorry I was late. I had trouble finding your classroom."

"Oh, well don't worry," she said, "It'll get easier. I'm Miss Tolesco." She shook my hand warmly.

"Nick Lucas," I said.

"Well, Nick," she said, "Welcome. If you need anything please let me know. Actually…" Miss Tolesco bent over under her desk to yank a beat up book underneath a pile of superfluous items. She handed the novel to me, "We just started Dorian Gray. Hope you haven't read it yet."

"I haven't," I lied with a smile.

"Excellent," she said, returning the grin. Then she turned to the class, who had fallen silent by my entry. I kept my eyes down, unable to take the suspicious stares and the whispers. The longer I was here, the more I thought this was a bad idea.

"Nice," a girl whispered. My eyes snapped up to hers. She was tapping a pencil on her desk, looking at me like I was her next target. She really was an overall beautiful girl. I appreciate the confidence of course. But if any of these people knew… they wouldn't think the way they did now.

"Class," Miss Tolesco continued, "This is our new student, Nick Lucas. I expected everyone to make him feel welcome. Nick, you can take a seat behind… Miss McMahon?" She was aiming her stare to a desk behind a small blonde girl who turned around to see what the problem was.

"Claire," she said, too quiet for anyone else to hear. Everyone else was looking at the girl too, whispering and laughing. The blonde girl was shaking her now, "Claire."

"Ow," she snapped, her head poking up above her. Her eyes were sleepy, half closed. They looked like they did at the post office when she gazed at me across the street to the car wash. It was her… she was in my first class.

Claire.

Sure enough when I took in a breath, her scent entered the air and I smiled. Now that all the students had their attention turned to her, I hurriedly took the desk behind her.

"Sorry," she said to Miss Tolesco who was already scowling conspicuously.

"Miss McMahon, I hope you are not too tired to assist our new student, Mr. Lucas," the teacher added, crossing her arms.

"Oh," Claire faltered in surprise, turning around to look at me. I held up my hand in a small wave, her eyes looking into mine with genuine apology. She gave me the sweetest half smile I have ever seen and turned back to Miss Tolesco, giving her a thumbs-up. "Got it," she said.

"I hope so," Tolesco concluded, "Now, everybody turn to page one of your text so we may begin reading."

Claire's POV

Well, wasn't this just great! I now had everybody staring at me, including this now proven gorgeous transfer, all because I fell asleep in class. Not only that, but I had a _nightmare_ in class. Could this day start off any worse? I laughed at myself lightly as the class followed along with the teacher who was reading over emotionally from Dorian Gray. I guess it could have. I could've woken up screaming or yell something embarrassing in mid-dream.

Although everyone was over the stunt I pulled this morning, it was still difficult to concentrate on the book. I remember writing in my letter to Sarah about how one can feel eyes on them, even if they can't see the eyes physically doing the staring. For some reason, that's how I felt now… just like I did in the dream; being hunted, the predator in for the kill. The thing was there was no predatory monster here. It was just me… it had to be.

"Mr. Lucas," Miss Tolesco said pleasantly, "Tell me… why do you think Dorian gave up his soul so willingly?" I could feel the whole class turn to face him, waiting for his answer. Even Minnie turned around, who met eyes with me first.

"Are you okay?" she whispered? I nodded facing forward. I didn't want to look at Nick Lucas, not after that. If Minnie didn't forget, neither did him.

"Temptation," he said surely, "It is easier to give in to temptation than to resist it, to turn away from it." Man, spoken like a true poet- or someone who should be a poet with a voice like that.

"Do you think he made the right decision?" Miss Tolesco questioned again, enjoying his well-thought answers. Everyone else in here, except for me most of the time, often answered questions in the form of one. Nobody was certain about anything in this class.

"I don't think so," he laughed (and what a laugh it was), "However, there are people out there who wish to believe otherwise. Some enjoy the temptation, whether their soul is destroyed for the purpose or not." Nothing but a bit of white noise followed his answer.

"Well," the teacher swallowed, "I can't argue with that. But tell me Mr. Lucas… do you believe the soul can heal?" It was silent for what seemed like forever until he cleared his throat.

"No," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's POV

"Alright," Miss Tolesco said with five minutes left in class, "Now you know that with each novel comes a report." The class moaned in agitation. I smiled, admiring how Claire had to be the only one who took a sigh of relief. I'm sure it couldn't be that hard. But I haven't done "homework" since '54. Maybe it's gotten worse over time. "Easy, easy," Tolesco replied to the class' reaction, "I'm making it easier for everybody by assigning partners." The classroom immediately became brighter, seats shuffling and premeditation brewing, "Remember this is a class effort. We need to work together instead of laying all the work on one person. That is why I am assigning them."

"Claire, just go to the nurse." The small blonde girl had been pursuing Claire's attention the entire class hour with frightened concern. They must be close. I haven't felt close to someone like that since Adele. But that ended. Yes, that was over.

"I'm fine," Claire whispered, "I swear."

"Minnie," Miss Tolesco announced, "You and Rosemary will be partners." Minnie nodded and then turned back to Claire. I'm not the one to usually eavesdrop but I was already taken with Claire. I wanted to know about her, who she was. Anything I could learn was valuable information.

"I just want to make sure it isn't like last time," Minnie persisted but very quietly. No one else would possible be able to hear unless they were trying to listen.

"I know you are, and I appreciate that," Claire said, "But I promise… everything's going to be fine." Maybe I _should_ talk to her. I certainly hadn't planned on it since I am what I am and she is simply irresistible. No, no I wouldn't. But if I did… it would be different. I'm more careful now… I'm better than I was before.

I'm better without him.

Miss Tolesco was just about done partnering everybody up. I still hadn't been chosen yet. She took a step back, looking amongst the students pondering on whom to partner with whom.

"It seems we have an odd number," she said, "We're going to have one group of three: Claire, Mr. Lucas, and Miss Carson." I held in my breath, a pointless joy washing over me. I actually felt like a high school student, happy I got the partner I wanted. But I had no idea who Carson was. I looked to myself to see a girl high-fiveing the girl behind her, giving me a coy look. Cringing inside, I realized my question had just been answered.

The bell rang loudly and everyone stretched out of their seats to fall into the synchronized current in the hallway. I stood up like everyone else and noticed Claire actually turned to the side. I could see her face up close, perfectly clear. She had green eyes. Green.

"Hey," I blurted out. I couldn't believe I said when I did but there was no stopping me now. I made my decision, "You're, um, you're Claire." She looked at me, smiling a bit. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "You're… Nick?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Cool," she nodded, "Um, sorry about- about before. I'm not usually like this."

"Please," I replied, "I was going to thank you for getting the attention off me."

"Well I'm glad I could help," she laughed, "Anyway, um, if you need any help finding your way around… you know where to find me… I think. Ha, d-do you know where to find me?"

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again," I said, making that promise. Claire blinked, her lips still curved up in a smile.

"Good."

Claire's POV

"Are you sure you're okay?" Minnie asked after class. Rosemary would totally chew my ass when she saw me. But she was in a hurry, chasing after Wendi so she didn't get too close to Nick Lucas. I was still pretty red in the face after what happened, but he was actually happy it happened. I was the only one who was had a heart attack inside… except for Minnie, that is.

"Yeah," I answered finally, "I'm just tired."

"Are you losing sleeping again?" She finally said it. I knew she had been holding that question back since she saw me out cold on my desk. But she was afraid to ask me.

"No," I grumbled, "I'm fine."

"Well," Minnie smiled changing the subject, "You did it."

"Did what?" I asked, looking at her devious expression nervously.

"You accomplished the impossible," she laughed, "He noticed you for sure."

"Please," I scoffed, "He noticed that I fell asleep in class, just like everyone else did. It's nothing but embarrassing."

"You didn't see him," she chimed, "Before class, he smiled at you… like he was happy to see you or something. And you're partners for the report. Do you even know what this means?"

"It means Wendi is going to be on my butt twenty-four/seven," I answered, "She's partners with us too remember?"

"Oh, so what," Minnie replied, her eyes lighting up, "He so likes you. He spoke beautifully to Miss Tolesco, but when he tried talking to you, he couldn't keep find the words to say. It's so _romantic_." She twirled in the hall dreamily, hitting somebody with her arm unexpectedly. "So," she said ignoring them, "When are you going to see him again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "For the report?"  
>"No," she said, "He said he would see you again… so when?"<p>

"How should I know?" I asked, "You're getting way ahead of yourself, Min. Next thing you know it, you'll be sending out wedding invitations. There is no romantic tension between me and this guy."

"So I can't even geek out a little?" Minnie begged. I laughed, rolling my eyes at her girly fandom. You gotta love her.

The first half of the day was humdrum. I took a face plant in volleyball leaving my face numb as I left the gym. When it comes to sports, I had no ability whatsoever. In a life or death situation, sports would lead me to my downfall.

After gym, I had a free period, leading me to endure the long walk to the library. I threw my purse in my locker and slammed it shut, the noise echoing through the empty hallway. Usually, I was with my friends a lot more than this. But today was different completely. I wasn't feeling like myself. It made me think back to English class, Miss Tolesco biting into the heart and the feeling that a predator's eyes were watching me. What were my instincts trying to tell me?

When I turned a corner I ran straight into someone, stumbling backwards in an uncoordinated fashion. But somebody held my arms so I didn't fall on my ass. My eyes fluttered up to see him. He laughed at my clumsiness.

"Hey," he smiled, much more relaxed than he was before.

"Hi," I said, "Sorry, I was just uh…"

"It's okay," he said, "I should've been watching. Where're you headed?"

"Oh, um, the library," I said.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, looking up through his eyelashes. I shook my head.

"That'd be great," I smiled.

Nick's POV

Claire, this beautiful thing was walking right next to me and I was completely controlled. It was only when I wasn't with her that I felt like one lost cell in the sea of millions. She was my escape from the chaos and I didn't know a thing about her. But I would find out things now, later, all the time. I would make sure of it.

Still… there was that recurring thought in my head, the one that told me I was headed for hell. Of course, I already knew that but I wouldn't take Claire with me. This wasn't going to happen again.

"So you came from New York, huh?" she asked, "Must be a bit of a downgrade to come here."

"Na," I said, "I already like it here better."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I… like the people," I smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Been here your whole life?" I asked.

"Pretty much," she said, "I life with my Aunt out on Latham."

"L-Latham?" I asked, "I live there…I mean the Latham House."

"That old house out in the woods?" she looked at me interested. I nodded, afraid I gave away too much information, "I heard that place isn't really safe to live in."

"My, uh, my family and I are fixing it up," I said.

"That's nice," she smiled, "Big family?"

"Nope," I said, "Just me and good old mom and dad." I began to feel sad, knowing that I had to lie to Claire about my family and past. I wish I could be honest… really honest. I wish she would understand if I was honest with her. But nobody understands, they never will.

"Hey," she said putting her hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" Warmth shot through my entire body and she staggered back, "You're um… you're so warm."

"Thanks?" I laughed, trying to shake it off. If I pretended not to notice, she would too. It was all in the reverse psychology. But I wouldn't forget this moment. It was etched into my brain forever. This never happened. I was cold, dead. But when we touched, I felt like the sun. It wasn't uncomfortable warmth. I haven't felt anything like this before, not in my entire life span. And my life hasn't been long. But my life after death has been what is becoming forever, what I'm accepting as forever. I saw my forever as nothing… not until I felt the pleasure and heat when I touched Claire.

"So what do you parents do other than work on the house?" Claire asked seeming to be over it.

"Well they're working hard trying to get jobs since we just moved in," I lied again, "What about you, what do you're parents do?" You know when somebody's hooked to a heart rate monitor and you can see the heart beats? Claire seemed to just flat-line, her heart stopping. I wouldn't remain silent, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay," she tried to say positively, "My um, my mom doesn't live with me anymore… she can't." I looked at her grim face, "She had a drinking problem when I was younger. Then she had my sister. Ha, everything went downhill after that." I was about to say something, "My mom had me when she was young and my dad, whoever he is, didn't want to stick around. I was a mistake."

"No," I said, stopping her, "You're not a mistake, Claire. Trust me… you're far from a mess-up." She smiled at me wryly.

"You know, you're okay," she said.

"Am I," I laughed.

"Yeah," she replied, "I was a little… nervous about you."

"Does that mean something… good?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she winked.

Claire's POV

Minnie, Rosemary, and Aunt Donna have all told me that I'm far from some accident, but when Nick said it to me, it felt different. I believed him more than I believed anyone. But he didn't know me… didn't know about Sarah. My whole family appears dysfunctional, and it would be too. But Aunt Donna holds us all together, no matter what my mom did.

After reaching the library, Nick and I parted ways. I liked him. I couldn't pretend I didn't. He made me feel… I don't know. I mean, even when we touched, our body heat seemed to combine. That wasn't even normal.

Maybe Minnie was right.

When I entered the library, I sat down at a table and began writing to Sarah. I couldn't help it. This was something I knew that I could share with her, that she would understand.

_Dear Sarah, _

_ I just sent out your last letter but I can't help but tell you about today. I'm still at school and I know for sure today is totally bizarre. I couldn't possible see myself telling anybody this, except you. _

_ I had a nightmare in first hour English. I couldn't believe it either, but I don't remember falling asleep. I wasn't even tired until I sat down, until I began losing myself in my own thoughts. _

_ I know you'll tell me otherwise Sarah, but maybe I should see someone about this. Maybe these dreams do mean something. Maybe my instincts are trying to send me a message, an important message. I just don't know how to tell Aunt Donna. She really has been great and she misses you too. I just can't see her fully understanding like you would. _

_ I know it's odd, but I bounced back from the nightmare because of a boy. I know, I know. It's not like me at all. I never went crazy for boys. They were always just there. But nobody has ever caught my attention like him. _

_ His name is Nick. He just moved her all the way from New York. Maybe he has some big city enchantment on me, but I he reminds me of you, Sarah. When we talked, he just listened, like he really could relate. I even told him about Mom. I know it may have been a risky subject, but you had to be there. He didn't care about that, he cared that I was down about it. _

_ I don't know, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Minnie certainly has. She's basically planning our eternity together. I can't disagree though that we connected in a different way, a way no one else here has done. _

_ It's weird though… when we touch… my whole body becomes unnaturally warm. It was just a pat on the back that triggered it, too. Is that weird, Sarah? I won't tell anybody else that. They wouldn't believe me when I said this wasn't normal. _

_ I miss you, love you, can't wait to see you. _

_ -Claire_

"Claire," somebody sang. I looked up from my letter to see Wendi Carson looking down at me. It perplexed me that she was actually talking to me, but the reasons couldn't be more obvious. I quickly slide the letter from off the desk, folding it in half.

"Hi, Wendi," I said casually.

"I'm so glad we're partners on the report," she smiled, her long nailed hands brushing up on my shoulder.

"You are?" I blurted out accidentally. She nodded, sitting down across from me.

"In fact, I don't know why we haven't become closer sooner," she said, "We both seem to have the same interest."

"We do?" I asked.

"Nick Lucas," she said leaning a little closer, her patient face breaking around the edges, "You guys know each other or something?"

"No," I said, "No, we're just book report partners."

"Don't play dumb," she sneered, "I've seen you two. Every time I try talking to him, he runs away. What have you said?"

"Wendi," I laughed, "I haven't said a word about you. We were just talking." Wendi was become redder by the minute, her calm charade about to explode. But then this leery calmness seemed to fall over her, overpowering her anger.

"You know," she smiled, "It would suck if Nick found about, well you know… Sarah." My face was hard has stone. I felt as if I was being ambushed by an army of a million Wendi's. I kept my hands twisted together, feeling my face get hot, "Nobody likes nutcases." I looked around me, nobody seeming to notice that this girl was eating me alive. I was completely on my own now.

"You have no right to do this," I whispered my face exploding into anger, "If you want this guy, nobody's stopping you from having him except for him."

"Don't talk to him," she concluded. That's what she wanted to tell me this whole time. I knew that something wasn't right as soon as she approached me but I didn't think threatening me was Wendi's style. Clearly, I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

The rest of the day was uneventful, but I couldn't stifle my excitement about how well I'd hit if off with Claire. I don't know why, but there was something comforting about her. There was something that made me feel connected to her in some strong spiritual sense.

I wanted to see her again, more than anything. I would go home and plan out an excuse to see her again. The report was already available for me to use, but that had to involve Wendi Benson, who quite frankly scared me. Even being what I am, there was something about _her_ that made me feel… old. She was young, vulnerable, shallow.

Claire's scent filled my nose as I walked out of the school in a crowd of students. She was standing by her car, digging into her purse for her keys. She looked frustrated, annoyed. Now was a good chance to make a move. I would have to be straight forward without scaring her away. I haven't done this in so long, I almost felt like this was some impossible suicide mission.

There was no time to go back because I already reached her. She didn't see me yet. I should say something right? Right. If I didn't, I'd look foolish.

"Claire," I said, my voice breaking. I coughed, saving myself from further embarrassment. Claire looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," she said, "What's up?"

"You want to work on that report?" I asked.

"Report?" she said, still digging through her purse.

"Yeah," I said, "For class?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, the report," she remembered, "Um…" It wasn't unusual for me to identify prey being stalked by a predator. In this particular case, Claire was the prey. She glanced over my shoulder, beyond the parking lot to the school entrance. My senses could pick up Wendi Benson's scent quickly if I was looking for his therefore, revealing the predator. But what for? What had Claire done to make Wendi watch her so closely, "Nick, I don't know if-"

"Is this about Wendi?" I asked.

"What? Um, no," she lied nervously, "I just…" she looked over my shoulder again, desperately wanting to get out of here, "Yeah, just come by whenever, okay?" She said it so fast she probably didn't realize she said it. But I was satisfied all the same.

"Great," I said, taking her purse and pulling out the keys with one swift motion. I handed them to her, "I'll be seeing you." I whistled as I walked away to my own car, leaving her completely baffled.

Claire's POV

That was rather… odd. Not that I didn't like this guy, but that was very bizarre. Not only did he know what I was looking for, but he could find them in a matter of seconds. Maybe my mind was just scrambled, so I couldn't do simple tasks like find car keys. Maybe I'm going insane.

Maybe I like Nick way to much.

That was the problem wasn't it. Nick and I hit things off right away and that made me an enemy right away. Not that I ever really considered Wendi as a friend, but she hadn't even noticed me until now. Even if Nick eventually found out about Sarah, Wendi would find another way to humiliate the both of us.

He's coming to my house… to work on the report? Did I say that? I was so focused on getting out of there that I didn't even realized I said it. This could be beneficial though. Maybe I could explain to Nick why I was acting that way; beat Wendi to the punch.

"Hey," Minnie said skipping up to me in the parking lot where I stood looking like an idiot, "What did Nick say?"

"He's coming to my house," I mumbled, looking straight ahead.

"What!" she squeaked, "That's great!"

"No," I said, throwing my hands up in defeat, "It's not." I leaned against my car, unsure why I wasn't driving away by now. Minnie stood in front of me, biting her lip in puzzlement.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I think he's amazing," I sighed, "We walked to the library together and he was a complete gentleman. I told him all about my mom… about me. And he listened, Min."

"Then what's the problem here?" she asked, "If I were you, I would've already attacked him."

"It's Wendi," I said.

"Egh," she said at the sound of her name, "You know her. She'll throw herself at anyone she can. It's not like he even pays attention to her."

"No, you don't get it," I groaned, "She threatened to tell him about Sarah if I don't back off."

"That is so evil!" she hissed, looking around the parking lot for Wendi, "She's such a bitch."

"It was bound to happen," I said, almost laughing at her reaction.

"Look, Claire," she said, "You said so yourself. When you talked… he was sweet. And if he knew about your sister, he would understand. If he didn't… then he's not worth it. Then Wendi does deserve him after all." I smiled wryly at my best friend, her arms on her hips in a motherly fashion. I broke out in a laugh, shaking my head.

"Okay, you're right," I admitted.

"I always am," she said with a wave of her hand, "Call me after, tell me all the details."

"Okay," I said, "Bye." After Minnie left, I got in my car and drove home. Aunt Donna wouldn't be home yet. She got home by five at the earliest. On weekdays, I was on kitchen duty. But I didn't mind. Like I said before, I do everything I can to help.

When I got home, the first thing I did was go to my room and fall face first on my bed. I moaned in frustration, the worry of Wendi's scheming still bringing me down. Although, Minnie was very right, there was still the risk of hurting myself. I grabbed a handful of my sheets, taking a deep breath.

It got suddenly dark and I knew right away what was happening. I was sleeping again… having another nightmare. I raised my head to see the sky had drastically grown darker. I quickly stood up, a cold feeling rushing over my body.

Just like the night before. Somebody was in this room.

"Who's there?" I called, my voice echoing as if I was standing in a stadium rather than my room. If he was here, I would see him now. There was enough light for me to see him. The room echoed with a dark laugh. I shut my eyes, feeling frozen in my own spot. I couldn't run, couldn't move even. I was paralyzed, "What do you want?"

"You," he answered, laughing still, "Don't you get it yet? You're here because I want you here." He appeared in front of me now as my eyes opened. His figure was taller than mine, dark but devastatingly irresistible. His eyes shone in a bold green, too bright for normal eyes. His dark smile sent chills down my spine.

"Why?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"You tell me," he said. He walked forward more, his chest almost to mine. I wanted to run. That's all my instincts told me. I couldn't though. I was here because he wanted me to be. It made perfect sense why I couldn't move.

Then in the distance, I heard a ringing. It was fuzzy, indistinct. I was surprised I heard it the first time. It came from out of my room, behind my closed door. I looked back up at the bright green eyes and saw they were squinted in an angry stare.

"You should wake up," he said, "You're boyfriends here."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled. I crossed over to reality then I think, my head snapping up from my bed. Everything was back to normal… the sky, my room… everything was normal. It was okay. The ringing I heard in my dream… it was the doorbell? Nick was here! I shot out of my bed, hurdling myself down the stairs. Being me, that wasn't a smooth move. I ran straight into the wall, hitting my head. I yelped in pain as the door bell rang again. I stumbled my way down the rest of the stairs to the front door.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked when I opened the door. He obviously heard the ruckus. What more could I possibly do to make myself look like a totally klutz?

"Yeah," I said, my hand still holding my throbbing head, "This is like a daily thing for me. C'mon in, join the fun." Nick laughed, stepping inside to shut the door for me.

"Let me help you with that," he smiled, his hand placing itself on the small of my back. I sighed.

"Thanks," I smiled letting him lead me into my kitchen.

"Here," he said, pulling out tall chair at my counter top. I sat in it willingly, letting him do his work. I watched him take the dish towel on my counter and fill it with ice. I must've observed with a dreamily expression layered over my worry about Sarah. For some reason, I stopped thinking about it as much when he showed up. Perhaps it was the fact that cartoon stars were dancing around my head, perhaps it was not.

"You seem to be a pro at this," I said.

"Na," he said, "I'm just good in a state of chaos."

"Well," I chuckled, "You've definitely come to the right place. Ha, sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry about it," he grinned, putting the ice right on the spot I hit my head, leaning against the counter parallel from where I sat. He held it for me, like the gentlemen I wished he wouldn't be. It would be too hard to let him go after all of this. I mean, look at him. He's taking care of me after I was dumb enough to run into a wall. My motor skills will kill me someday, I swear.

"You're way too nice," I mumbled, looking down at his other hand, focusing on the detail. If I focused on something else, the pain would come quickly; kind of like a shot at the doctor's office.

"You're right," he agreed sarcastically, "I should've hit your head again." I laughed, that worry once again fading into nothing. He laughed with me,

"Gosh," I chuckled, "Why are you so…"

"So what?" he asked.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Nice?"

"I don't know," he answered, "Why are you so scared?"

"Scared?" I said, nearly stuttering. I looked him in the eyes now, realizing he's probably already figured it out, "Scared of what?"

"Of Wendi… me," he said.

"Well," I sighed, "Wendi… is a long- wait a minute, how did you know about Wendi?"

"I could tell," he said, "I mean, you kept staring at her in the parking lot… when you were talking to me."

"Oh," I sighed, "Right." It still didn't seem logical enough. How could he have known that? He was looking at me the whole time. He'd have to be an amazing guesser to assume that Wendi was the one I was looking at during our conversation.

"So what's the deal?" he questioned, looking up at my head to move the ice farther up. I sighed, letting his persuasive ways engulf me in temptation to blurt out everything right then and there.

"Well," I began much more guarded, "If it hasn't occurred to you already, Wendi wants you… and she isn't getting the attention she wants." He was patient, waiting for me to continue, "She saw us talking probably… didn't like it. So, she did what she does best. She threatened to… tell you something about me; something I didn't want you to know."

"Didn't?" he inquired quietly, his face ponderous.

"Yeah," I replied, "Um…she was going to tell you about my sister, Sarah. She's not exactly… liked around here. There's a reason why she doesn't live here." Nick waited again as I took a moment, a breath, "She was admitted into an institution for the mentally insane a year ago after trying to burn our old church down."

"Claire," he said, "Why didn't you want me to know this?"

"Nobody takes that information lightly," I said, "I didn't think that you would… I was just scared that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself," He laughed, "I understand… it's personal. You don't want something like that exploited to a complete stranger."

"You're not a complete stranger," I said, smiling a little bit. Nick smiled back, sliding himself a little closer to close the space around us.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Mhm," I nodded. I put my hand over his on my head, bringing it down, "So you don't care?"

"Of course not," he said.

"Even if you might learn things about me that… aren't normal?" I asked.

"Trust me," he scoffed, like I was missing out on something, "I'll be able to handle it." His hand lied on top of mine. He smiled at me warmly, giving me butterflies, "I really like you, Claire. I think… you're interesting."

"God," I said, "This has been the weirdest day."

"How so?" he laughed.

"No idea," I said, leaning in spontaneously. What was I thinking? A guy I met in a day I was in my house, taking care of me, talking to me like we've known each other forever. Why was this happening so soon? I was letting it get this far, don't get me wrong. But I felt so drawn to him, so close. I didn't need time to know how I felt.

Minnie would love this, but Rosemary wouldn't. She'd tell me I was jumping into this way too fast. But who said I had to follow any imaginary rules set in my mind? Nobody, that's right. So I had the choice right now. Opportunity doesn't knock forever now, does it?

His lips were warm… no hot. They burned into mine with passion. I smiled through our kiss as his hands traveled to my face. I've never felt so warm, safe. I kissed him deeper but he was the one to pull away. He held onto my wrists now, held them tightly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"No," I said, "No, it's okay." He laughed in a whispered way, his face still very close to mine.

"Very interesting," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's POV

This wasn't good. No, this was incredible. I never did this. I never felt this way about anyone in centuries. A human, a mere mortal caught my attention so hard, that I kissed her the same day I met her. It wasn't a one day stand (?). I knew how I felt about her now. I didn't have to think about it for long. All I had to do now was know her, learn about her. What she hated, what she liked. It was all vital information to me now.

It had been an hour and a half and Claire and I accomplished nothing on the stupid report. We just talked and talked, taking in each other's words mechanically, scrutinizing every detail. Her feelings were mutual. I knew it. Only one girl could keep her cautious and that was Wendi. Unfortunately, I would see anything that girl could through at us before it comes.

I wasn't going to ask what we were. Not tonight. That would be a topic I would bring up in the near future, just not tonight when things were going to perfectly. For now, I just listened to Claire talk about the small things that made me like her more. Was this how an average love-struck teenager felt? Was I really feeling the emotions of a normal human?

"I should go," I said, taking her hands in mine, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Thanks for coming by."

"Whenever you need me," I laughed, "Whenever you hit your head."

"Shut-up," she laughed slapping my arm. I took her hand again, pulling her closer to kiss her goodnight. It was a small, light kiss but it still sent fireworks through me. I wasn't wrong about her. I knew she was special as soon as I laid eyes on her.

As soon as I smelt her.

Let's face the fact that there was a tough reality to this. Claire was a human, I wasn't. This relationship would only last as long as I stayed here and that couldn't be more than a few years.

When I left her house, there was also the harsh fact that I had to be very careful with her. To my kind, Claire is made of glass. Not just because of her blood type, but because she was breakable to my touch. I couldn't get too rough until I learned to be controlled. I couldn't even kiss her too much… not until I knew she wouldn't get hurt.

I drove home a little too fast, my car winding through the dirt road smoothly. I didn't live very far from her place, giving me an idea.

The old Latham House was in pretty good condition. It was good enough for me to live in anyway. It was owned by a rich family who owned the woods. I entered through the creaky metal gate, walking my way up the front steps with a smile on my face.

That's when I felt it.

Something was here. I turned around, scoping the landscape. There was a darkness lingering here, waiting. The first thing I thought of was Claire. She would be alright… she would.

Claire's POV

"You… WHAT!" I dropped the phone as Minnie screamed at the top of her lungs. I grabbed it from the floor. I don't know why I was so startled by her reaction. It was probably because I was still in this daze. We kissed… twice and counting.

"Yeah," I said, "We did."

"Oh my GOSH!" exclaimed, "What was it like? Did you guys use tongue?"  
>"Minnie!" I laughed. She just waited for my answer, "The first time, yes. The second-"<p>

"Wait a minute," she said, "You kissed TWICE!"

"You know you're emphasis on every other word you say is getting old," I chuckled. Then I became serious, "I know it feels like I'm moving fast. But… if you were me, Minnie, you would know how it felt. It was like… like I already knew him. Does that even make sense? Am I just making this all up in my head?"

"Wow," she said breathlessly, "Claire, this is so amazing. You finally have a boyfriend!"  
>"Whoa," I said, "He's not… that. I don't know what we are."<p>

"You didn't bother to bring it up?" she asked.

"We just met today," I explained, "Besides, we're adults. We don't need any labels right now do we?"

"I guess not," she said. I could picture her shrugging cutely, "So was it good?"  
>"Really, really good," I smiled to myself, "He said he'd see me tomorrow. That's a good sign right?"<p>

"Absolutely," she said, "Wait until Rosemary finds out."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Can't wait."

"She'll understand," Minnie replied, "She only wants what's best for you. If you're happy, she is."

"Yeah, but what about Wendi?" I asked, "I mean, if she sees us together she'll demean both of us."

"Well, did you tell him about Sarah?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," she said, "She has nothing on you now. How'd he take that anyway?"

"Like any dream would," I said, "Sometimes I feel like I'm asleep… like this really isn't happening."

"You two should be a book," she said, "This is all so romantic!"

"Claire?" I smiled at the sound of my aunt's voice. I could hear the front door shut.

"I gotta go," I said, "My aunt's home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing," she said.

"Hey," Aunt Donna said as I hung up the phone, "Sorry I'm running a little late." My aunt looked very headstrong. She was tall and strong looking, her platinum blonde hair always pulled back for work.

"It's alright," I smiled still leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Good day at school?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I think so."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Aunt Donna!" I laughed, "It's not a guy…"

"Uh-huh," she said, "Spill it." She let her hair down and sat in the chair by me as I went to the dishes.

"His name is Nick," I said, "He transferred. I really like him."

"Finally," she said, "I was wondering when you would get a guy in your life."

"I have plenty of guys in my life," I said.

"James doesn't count," she said, "You two have known each other since you were six. He's hardly a _guy_." I sighed. Ah, James. I haven't seen him at all today. He really was my oldest friend. But we didn't talk as much after he admitted some non-mutual feelings. I didn't want to lose my friendship with him, but I think he was embarrassed. There was nothing I could do but tell him I cared about him… just not in that way.

"I guess," I shrugged, shaking off the thought.

"So is he cute?" she asked. I laughed. Underneath that hard lawyer shell of hers, Aunt Donna was just like a teenager. She almost reminded me of Minnie at this point.

"Yeah," I smiled, "He is, but he's a lot more. He gets me… like really gets me."

"So you guys had a little talk, eh?" she said.

"Yeah," I nodded, turning around to face her. I smiled lightly, "And he really took everything great."

"You just met him today and you're already telling him your life story," Aunt Donna said, "Must be special." I smiled.

"Claire," Rosemary called in the parking lot. She and Minnie were catching up to me as I was on my way to the school. A lot of kids were unexpectedly out in the lot. It must be Friday fever or something. The only thing I could think about was seeing Nick. It was almost making me anxious. I wanted to know if he didn't regret yesterday.

"Hey," I said slowing down for my friends, "What's up?"  
>"You coming to the party tonight?" Minnie said, "You can bring Nick."<p>

"I didn't know there was one tonight," I said, "Um, I don't know."

"You should," Rosemary said, "Besides, I need to approve of this guy." I looked up at her and she smiled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said. She shrugged, rolling her eyes and smiling. I didn't give Rosemary enough credit, thinking that she wouldn't approve of my quickie romance with Nick.

"I'll see you guys in class?" I asked. They nodded, walking away to meet up with a group of friends. I would've gone with them normally, but I really just wanted to find Nick right now.

"Hey," I jumped, turning around to see my prayers have been answered. Nick stood in front of me, smiling warmly.

"Hi," I laughed, "I was just looking for you." I leaned a little closer so nobody could hear us, "About last night… y-you still…"

"Of course," he laughed, "There is nothing that would make me want to regret what happened."

"Good," I released a long breath of anticipation and began walking to the school with him. People were already staring but I didn't really care. This wasn't anyone else's business. Let them say what they want to say.

Yesterday… I was going to tell him about yesterday. The nightmare right before he came, the reason I had hit my head in the first place. I tried to shake that face out of my head. Those eyes were so electric, so green. He was pure evil, but so enticing at the same time.

"You okay?" Nick asked. God, I had to snap out of it.

"Yeah," I said.

"See I learn new things about you every day," he laughed, "Today, I learned you're a terrible liar." I laughed a little bit, but Nick nudged me with his elbow gently, "You can talk to me you know."

"I know," I nodded, "You know how I fell asleep the first time I met you?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well," I began, "It happens a lot. I mean… I get these weird… dreams. And yesterday, before you came, I had one. That's why I hit my head. I was a little out of it."

"Hmm," he said, "What was it about?"

"A guy," I said, "Some guy. He didn't do anything except tell me that I was there because he wanted me to be and… I don't know. It was all one big weird… thing." Nick laughed, surprising me. I was waiting any minute for him to call me a freak. "It happens a lot," I threw in.

"Sorry," he smiled, "You really do surprise me, Claire. You think I'm going to think you're odd. And you are, don't get me wrong. But… I like odd." I smiled, looking down. Maybe I should stop worrying. If I felt this special connection with Nick, he wasn't going to just drop me over some silly dreams. At least, I hope not.

When we reached the English room nobody was there. We were awfully early and everyone was outside talking about the party. I just sat down in my normal seat and turned towards Nick. He was staring at me nervously now, a complete shift of emotions.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I nodded and turned back around, leaving him alone.

Nick's POV

Last night… the dark presence left sooner than it came. I had to figure out what happened before it got worse. Things like that don't just come and go. We were in trouble.

I was so distracted that I pushed Claire away. Sure, I realized right away that we were in a room alone together again and I haven't fed in a few days. If I lost myself, I'd kill her and anyone who ever saw. It doesn't matter though, right? That's what I do. I could easily get over this, right? No, no I couldn't. She's so different; I couldn't let her go even if I wanted to. It's only been two days… not even. That means something.

We were bonded.

That's how things worked with vampires and love. It's sort of like an indentation between two and that's how they know they're meant to be together. But the odd thing about it all, the only thing that would convince me this couldn't be the bond, was Claire was one-hundred percent human. That's never happened as long as I've been around.

I looked at Claire's back, my hands sliding up her shoulders. I wanted her nowhere but close. She wasn't safe with this darkness and… she was important to me now. She turned her head a little then eventually her whole body. There were no other heartbeats near this place.

"Nick," she sighed, "We don't have to-"

"You're right," I nodded, "We don't… but we are." Her eyes flicked to mine as she tried to conceal a smile. I leaned in and kissed her softly, pulling away slow. "Somebody's coming," I laughed.

"Oh," she laughed back. She turned back around pretending to be busy with something. I smiled to myself as Wendi Benson walked in the classroom. She smiled when she saw Claire keeping to herself and didn't seem to acknowledge me at all.

"Hey, Claire," Wendi said.

"Hey," she waved in a friendly way.

"You guys seem early," Miss Tolesco said walking in the classroom, "Did you three talk over that report?"

"Yeah," Wendi lied.

"Miss Tolesco," I began, "I was researching differences between the film and the novel and noticed there was a character added. What was her name? I thought it was something like… Sarah?" I kept a smile plastered to my face as I felt Wendi's eyes on me and her heartbeat quicken. To the average bear it wouldn't have caught on so fast. But anything with Claire's sister's name in it would tip Wendi off.

"I'm not sure," Miss Tolesco said in wonder, "You know, it could be Sarah."

"It's Emily," Claire said. She turned towards me, her eyes dancing with laughter, "She wasn't in the novel."

"Thank you," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, "Thank so much for telling me that." She laughed turning around, looking at Wendi. I looked at her too. Hopefully she caught on now.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's POV

I didn't see Claire until the middle of the day when we both had a study hall. The classes I had until then were pointless to me. I got called on for just about everything and I knew all of the answers… without paying attention. It was classic teacher questions. In the meantime, I thought of her… and of the dark presence from yesterday. It wasn't what I thought it was. I learned that through time. But what I thought it was seemed to be the only logical explanation.

I sat in the library waiting for Claire. I noticed a guy staring at me over a book. He didn't look happy. In fact, he was suspicious, even to me. It was like he knew something I didn't. As if something was about to happen. Sadly, I could feel Adele's eyes on me as well. I missed her. I had great times with her as a friend. Me, her…

Joe.

I did have a brother, but he isn't safe. I don't even… I don't like to get into it. Why do you think I told Claire I didn't have a brother? Even if my family was completely fake, a phony brother would not be included in that picture. It didn't help me forget him.

"You look sad," Claire said, sitting down across from me, "You okay?" I stared back at the boy who was watching Claire as closely as he watched me. That, I assumed, was James. The ex-boyfriend right? Well, you don't have to worry, I thought sadly, You have her in the palm of your hand without even knowing it. You're human. You are capable of having her.

"Yeah," I sighed shaking the thoughts from my head, "Uh, Just thinking about some stuff. Did you get any flame from Wendi?"

"Not a word," she said smoothly falling into my changing-the-subject trap, "Just some dirty looks here and there." I never fully appreciated the mannerisms of a human being like Claire. She was perfect because she was imperfect. She had glasses hanging off her nose as she flipped through a textbook, ponderous. She bit her bottom lip, chewing gum mindlessly. I smiled at the image, forgetting everything for now.

"Hmm," I said in wonder. She looked up at me, laughing a little from the way I stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Sssh," she study hall teacher hissed. Claire looked behind her then at me, chuckling as she returned to her work. I unfortunately had nothing to work on. I took a pencil from next to me and began scratching it.

What was I doing right now? I wish I wasn't stuck in school with Claire. I want to get everything I can from her before I have to disappear. I had to get even closer than I already was. I was surprised when Claire slid a piece of paper towards me. I smiled and opened it up.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

I smirked a bit and wrote a reply.

_You're quite observant. I think if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. _

When I slid the note back to her, she frowned obstinately. She scribbled violently, pushing the note back to me with burning eyes.

_Try me._

I nodded slowly, writing down the only thing I could.

_That guy over there… is he James? _

_ Yeah_. She replied. _Why? Did he say something?_

_ No. He's just staring… does he know?_

_ Know what?_ I smiled, looking up at her from the note. She was trying to get it out of me. She was waiting to know. What the hell, why not? She might as well be.

_That I'm sweet for you. _

_ That was very 1950's. What, are we going steady now? _I could hardly hold in an ironic laugh. Unfortunately, my lingo hasn't quite upgraded to today. But she caught on quickly.

_You could say that. _

_ He doesn't know_. She wrote with a smile. _He's just… I don't know. _

_ Jealous? _

_ I didn't say that._

_ It's plain on his face. He still cares about you. _

_ I know… he can't let go of things as well as I can. He's just trying to give you a hard time. Trust me, it gets worse. _

Before I could write anything else down, I felt her warm hand slide on top of mine. Despite a few stares, Claire leaned in closer to me.

"You can tell me anything," she said, "Remember that." Then she simply sat back in her seat and began working again, like nothing even happened. I stared at the table for a minute, processing her words carefully. She didn't forget how I was feeling before she came here. She didn't fall into my trap. She noticed… the whole time. Nobody has ever said that to me before. I could tell her anything. Could I? Of course I could…

"I will," I nodded surely.

Claire's POV

I was too suffocating. I had to back off. But every time I saw Nick alone, he had a troubled face. He was thinking about bad things, things he wouldn't tell me about. When I tried, he just changed the subject. An average girlfriend would be upset that there was no honesty in their relationships. But that's just the thing. I wasn't his girlfriend, I don't think. I wasn't anything… we met yesterday. But we kissed yesterday. I couldn't stress how close I felt to him without the time it normally took to build a connection. It was already there for the taking. There was no physical way of explaining it. That's why I didn't trust myself. This only ended in disaster, one I brought on myself for moving too fast.

"Claire." I turned my head from my locker to see James. After an unordinary day with Nick that left me with butterflies when he left and unorganized analyzing, I was ready to go home and take a breather. But now James was here, ready to burst my bubble.

"James, I haven't seen you," I said, hugging him anyway. He laughed. James was an all-American teenage boy. His sandy brown hair hung a little over his eyes, his muscles well defined through his plain white t-shirt along with an old pair of jeans. He was nothing special, making him special.

"You don't want me to bug you about it so I won't," he said, raising his hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes, pulling away from him to proceed to my locker.

"I'm going to eventually aren't I?" I asked.

"I suppose," he said. I sighed, confirming that I was ready for it now, "All I'm saying is be careful. You don't know his background. He could be something completely different than what you expect."

"What?" I asked, "What does that even mean? He isn't some freak, James."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said. I looked at him angrily, "I did a background check on him, Claire. He isn't who you think he is."

"That's why you kept eyeballing us in study hall?" I said, "Wow, James. Way to do what you always do with everyone I talk to." He looked away as I walked closer, "Don't you think I'd know if something was up? I've dealt with that enough."

"It's different this time," he said, "You need to listen." I shook my head, shutting my locker and walking away. He was going to follow me, attempt to make me listen to something that probably wasn't true. Anything to get me to break up with him, I thought to myself. "Just hold on, Claire," James called.

"Bye, James," I said over my shoulder. Guilty as charged, I was thinking about what James thought about. I worried about who he was, why he wasn't letting me know certain things. What if he was right? What if Nick wasn't what I expected? For some reason… I felt doubt washing through me. It was never as strong as it was now.

I told Nick to wait for me at the front of the school. For some reason he wasn't there. I dodged James by hanging a left towards the English room and stopped dead in my tracks.

I realized now why I felt that way.

Nick and Wendi… Wendi and Nick. They had lips locked right in the English room. That's when I felt it. That connection I held precious, didn't seem so precious anymore. I wasn't mad. I couldn't be. Two days… that was all it was anyway, right?

James was right. It was as if he knew they were there. I turned around and saw him standing at the corner of the hall, staring. He was surprised but then looked at me apologetically, "Claire… I-I didn't know," he said, "That wasn't what I was going to tell you."

"It's okay," I sighed, exhausted for some reason. As I walked past him, I squeezed his shoulder with my hand. He was faltering to say something else but couldn't get it out before I left.

Nick's POV

I got a note in my locker to meet in the English room. Assuming it was from Claire I rushed there after school. The more I thought about what she said before, the more I wanted to tell her… everything. Would she understand? She said I could tell her anything… but that had a limit didn't it?

When I did reach the English room, I was surprised to see nobody inside. Normally, I would scan locations for heartbeats. It became a habit while hunting. But I was lost in my own thoughts, I wasn't paying attention. When the door shut behind me it hit me this wasn't Claire.

"Hey there," Wendi Benson said, "You got my note." This poor girl… she didn't get it did she.

"Wendi," I sighed, "Look, you're really nice… I'm just not interested."

"It's Claire you interested in isn't it?" Wendi said. I shrugged and nodded at the same time, "Well, then she did tell you about her nutcase sister who burned down the church?"

"Yeah," I said, "She told me everything, Wendi. I'm sorry but… that doesn't change anything." I went for the door but she took my arm.

"Wait," she said. It was all very fast. If I reacted to jerky, I would break her bones or even kill her. She planted her lips to mine roughly, making it all the more difficult to pull away. I felt that sting of thirst in my throat and began to think about it. Who was watching? What was the risk? Would I stop this time? All this different questions raced through my head like car on the highway. Her pulse was racing. One hit… that's all it took.

She pulled away, leaving me stiff and tense. She backed up for the door, "My job here is done," she laughed, "Think it through." She had no idea what she just escaped from. She may as well have been kissing death itself.

But that wasn't what kept me frozen where I stood.

I heard another heart… a familiar one.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's POV

When I got home, Aunt Donna was already there, sizzling something on the stove nervously. She heard me come in so there was no way to avoid the meeting. "Hey, honey," she said as I entered the kitchen, "How was your day?"

"Not as good as yesterday," I shrugged. She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Uh-oh," she said, "You want to talk about it?" She switched the stove off and met me on the other side of the island counter.

"I'm fine," I chuckled despite myself, "Things with Nick just… didn't work out. I mean, it's fine. I wasn't expecting much. We met yesterday, you know?"

"Hmm," she nodded, thinking, "Then maybe things will work out. Maybe time is what you need."

"Time seems to be on the opposing team this time," I said, "I think time has led him to Wendi Benson."

"Oh, sweetie," she said, "If there's one thing I learned, some things aren't what they seem." I shrugged, staring at my hands wrapped around in each other, "I know you had your hopes up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled weakly.

"Just remember in the long run, time is always on your side when it comes to boys," she said. I nodded, "You going out tonight? It's Friday."

"Yeah," I said, "I got invited to a party. It's probably best if I go… get my mind off of things."

"That-a-girl!" she cheered, "But I do have to go into the office tonight for some homework. You go ahead and get ready. Go have fun. I'll… attempt to make this dinner." I laughed, going to the stove to assist her.

"You were never the one for cooking, Aunt Donna," I said.

"Good thing I ordered a pizza," she laughed. I stared at her in amazement, laughing with her, "I'm always prepared for a dinner disaster. It should be here soon." Speak of the devil. The door bell ran right as Aunt Donna said that. I looked to the door back to Aunt Donna who winked, "How convenient."

"I'll get it," I said, walking to the front door. When I answered, I had to look twice at the delivery guy. He looked so familiar. I swore I saw him somewhere before. He smiled at my staring. "Oh, um, hi," I said, "C'mon in."

"Hello," he smiled, stepping inside. He was still staring into my eyes, handing me the box of pizza.

"H-how much?" I faltered.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed, stepping back outside, "Thank you."

Nick's POV

I drove to her house faster than I probably should have. But I had to explain what happened somehow. I wasn't going to lose her this soon. I wasn't going to let her think that I was using her. That I changed my mind so spontaneously. Wendi had nothing on her and she had to know that. I wouldn't do this to her.

Her aunt was home. If I went to the front door, if I tried that first, she would be the one to answer. I could handle an aggressive relative… but could I handle it if Claire answered? Only one way to find out.

I walked up the front drive all the way to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. Here goes.

"Hello," the aunt answered, "Can I help you."

"Hello," I said politely as I could, "Ma'am, I was wondering if Claire was available."

"You Nick?" she asked. I nodded, "I'm not the one to make assumptions… but I don't know if Claire wants to see you."

"I know, ma'am," I nodded, "She saw something today… something that really wasn't what she thought."

"Ah, my favorite," she said. She looked behind her and stepped back outside, "Look, kid. I was a teenager once too. I'll give you one shot. You can climb up a small balcony, right to her window."

"Thank you," I said, "So much." Before she even shut the door I was in the backyard. I looked up at her bedroom window, wondering if she was even there. Of course she was. Her aunt wouldn't send me up there for nothing. I breathed deeply and jumped to the balcony with one movement. Her window was shut and there was no Claire. I slid inside and heard her moving up meet me. Now or never, right?

Claire's POV

After Aunt Donna sent Nick away, I decided to get ready for this party. Maybe I could meet up with Minnie early and bum a ride. I just had to get this whole thing off my mind. Nick was a small part of my life, I wasn't going to let that get to me. The last thing I wanted was to be all dramatic over this.

I shut my door with a sigh, noticing it was cold. I would have to get a sweatshirt or something for tonight. It was oddly cold in my room. Why in the hell was my window open…

I always kept my window shut.

"Claire." I turned around and saw Nick standing by the window.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" I asked, pissed, "You can't just hide in people's rooms."

"I came here to talk to you," he said, "I know what you saw… and I promise it-"

"It's fine, Nick," I laughed shortly, "You don't need to explain yourself." I tried to walk by him but he took my hands.

"No," he said.

"Nick, please, let's not do this," I said, attempting to pull away from him, "I couldn't expect this to turn out okay when we only knew each other for two days. I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are," he said, "Claire, you don't get it. Please… just let me tell you what happened."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Claire, I came here for a reason," he said, "And that reason is to just explain myself. I don't want you thinking I would do this do you."

"But you did," I said.

"No," he sighed, "No, Wendi left me a note to meet her."

"That makes it better," I snapped, crossing my arms. Nick actually laughed, putting his hands on the sides of my face.

"I thought it was from you," he smiled, "But it wasn't… and I tried to let her down easy. Right as I was leaving she kissed me."

"You didn't seem exactly resistant of her," I said, looking away from him.

"What could I do?" he asked, "Push her."

"Or more things," I rolled my eyes. Nick laughed and I started to feel the way we did before. But this might be what he wanted. As much as I didn't want to listen to him, James had a valid point. I didn't know his background, his other relationships. What if he came from school to school, hurting girls? I wouldn't be a victim of something like that.

"Claire," he said, "You got to believe me."

"I do," I nodded, thinking of the correct words to say, "Nick, I do. But this doesn't change things." I met eyes with him and felt like I was walking on a tightrope. "I don't… I don't know you enough to let you in this easily. I think I need to figure out who you really are before I become close to you again."

Nick didn't say anything, but he wasn't mad. He was neutral, calm. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment. My face grew hot when he didn't move. He just stood there, his hands cupping my face warmly.

"Okay," he said tightly. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, walking back towards my window, "I'll see you tonight."

"Nick," I sighed, "Nick, wait." I turned around and he was gone.

Nick's POV

I was a fool for coming here and expecting something so valuable from a human being. This was a complete disaster. Figure out who I really am? Before she could be close to me again? Let's face it. She'll _never_ find out who I really am. That was my darkest secret, the one thing that tore me apart from anyone I could ever love.

Tonight, I would just avoid it all. I wouldn't go to this thing. I needed to feed anyway. Besides, why would I want to be with Claire and Wendi at the same place, trying to keep them both away from each other and pushing Wendi away _without _killing her? It was too much risk.

I would see them eventually wouldn't I? No, I would leave before I ever saw her again. Not for anything, I thought, not for that stupid report. There was nothing I could possibly do to fix this.

Nothing.

As I left my car I began running, running as far as my feet would take me (which was pretty damn far). I let my mind drift away from everything. Who knows where I would end up tomorrow? I could be far away from everything nailing me here. But what was everything? There was only Claire.

I couldn't leave, I remembered. People here were in danger because of me. I brought this dark entity with me. I wouldn't let anyone get hurt because of me. I was done with that.

Claire's POV

"You're kidding," Minnie said as we drove to the party.

"Yeah," I said, "But look, don't freak out about it. It's almost becoming exhausting to explain. And there's nothing to know about it. It has only been two days."

"You sure you're not completely bothered by this?" she asked.

"I'm sure," I lied, "What's there to be bothered with?"

"Well, if you ask me, he still cares about you," she said, "But Wendi ruined everything, just like expected."

"So?" I asked.

"So she won," Minnie explained, "That should bother you."

"It doesn't," I shrugged.

The party was located in a clearing in the middle of the woods. It was sort of like a campground, if you will. It was easy to get to and nobody around to witness underage drinking. Of course that wasn't really my thing, but you'd be surprised how crazy the student body gets. It's a church town here where kids don't really have fun. You do the math.

When Minnie pulled up in the grass, Rosemary was talking to James. She didn't look happy and… well James seemed to have surrendered before we showed up. I really needed to talk to him. I think I owed him an apology. I should've listened to him.

When Rose and James saw us they stopped arguing and tried to act all nonchalant. Minnie gave me a look and I just shook my head. We'd get it out of one of them by the end of the night.

"Hey guys," Rosemary said, leaning against her car when we met up with them. James was looking at me, I could feel it. I had to beat him to the punch.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said simply, "Sure." I looked back at Minnie, who I knew would cover for me, and left with James. We started making our way to the clearing through an old hiking trail, where everyone else was heading.

"So, I'm sorry about today," I said, "I should've listened to you… I might've saved me some trouble."

"Claire, look," he said, "I was wrong. I was about to tell you things that… weren't completely accurate. And I know this was important to you."

"Well it could be worse," I sighed. James stopped me and turned me to face him.

"I want to help you get through this," he said, "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"James," I laughed, "There's nothing to get through. What happened, happened. I'm over it."

"You really believe that?" he asked, "Claire, you don't even know what you're stuck in."

"What are you talking about?" I asked scared, "Do you know something I don't?"

"I'll explain," he said, "Just not here… we need to be alone."

"James…" I said giving him a look that begged him to just tell me.

"Claire, you need to know something about Nick," he said, "For your own safety."


	7. Chapter 7

Minnie's POV

James and Claire completely took off, but I guess that's a private thing. Claire told me James was trying to convince her to break it off with Nick before anything really started. That's all I know. By the look of it though, Rose had already given it to him for interfering with her love life… again. Don't get me wrong, James is a loyal friend to all of us, but he always had a thing for Claire and always will by the looks of it. I mean, Claire should give him some credit. He isn't too bad. He's got a little something to offer.

"So I heard it all," Rosemary said when we walked to the trail. By the looks of it, kids were already drinking, having hard time walking in a straight line and all.

"Really?" I asked, getting back to the point, "Did James tell you."

"He didn't have to," she replied, "Kids are already on it."

"Wow," I said, "I didn't realize they were so… public."

"Unintentional I suppose," Rosemary struggled, "Besides… this whole relationship wasn't exactly a relationship yet."

"Yeah," I nodded, "But it was about to… she's bothered by it. She just won't admit it."

"Yeah," Rosemary agreed, "After all the drama with Brad and Nicole… she was really looking forward to this."

"That was such a long time ago," I said, "But it took such a toll… that'll live with her for a long time, won't it?"

"Yeah," she said, "It will." Now, be informed that I'm not a graceful gazelle or anything like that. I'm simply average with my clumsy moments every now and then. I had tripped on a large root from a neighboring tree, another embarrassing move. But this one was one I would never forget.

Somebody caught me from behind, somebody I didn't even here. It couldn't have been Rosemary, I wasn't imagining things. Hands wrapped around my body before I could hit the forest floor face-first.

"Whoa," he laughed, standing me up. By the looks of it, Rosemary was even surprised, eyeballing my savior in pure wonder. I had to get a look at this myself. His arms slowly dropped from around me as I turned around.

It took a lot of effort to hold back a romantic move-like sigh. He was tall, dark, and fucking gorgeous, no understatement. He was perfect. His muscular body towered over me, his bright eyes stared me down fearlessly, and his beautiful mouth was curved into a cocky half smile. I was completely mesmerized, disoriented from his beauty.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered dumbly.

"Let's blame mother nature this time," he smiled.

"See you later," Rosemary whispered, seeing a group of people to catch up with. No! Now I was alone with a… heh, pretty guy. What do I use for a fallback?  
>"So," he said, staring at Rosemary as she left then back down at me, "You got a name?"<p>

"Yeah," I said, "Um… Minnie."

"Minnie," he repeated, letting it swirl around in his head for a while until he smiled, "Well, you're simply too cute to leave all alone. Care to keep me company?"

"Sure," I laughed, my whole body loosening. I felt like weight was lifted off my shoulders or something. I felt… calmer.

"Excellent," he said, putting his arm over my shoulder, "Consider this our first date, Minnie."

"Date?" I smiled, "I don't even know you."

"You will," he chuckled, like I was missing out on something funny, "Soon enough."

Claire's POV

"James," I said, "Will you just slow down." I had been following James out in the woods for about five minutes. We were far enough from civilization that he could tell me something this important. I didn't even get to look at anybody before he dragged me off in the middle of nowhere. James finally stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Look, Claire," he said, "What I'm about to say is something you won't believe. It'll completely change everything you believe in." I was completely taken aback, scared. This wasn't good. James really did know something… something bad.

"James," I said, putting my hand on his chest, "Please… you need to tell me. What is going on?"

"Do you remember my grandfather?" he asked. My eyebrows furrowed in a puzzled stare.

"What?"

"My grandfather," he said, "You remember him, right?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I-I think so. James don't take this the wrong way, but isn't he a little crazy?"

"Exactly," he said, "That isn't completely true. He had mental damage from whatever war he was in. He told me something…"

"O-okay," I said, not completely sure how this connects to Nick. But I was a patient girl and was going to let James finish talking.

"He told me…" he sighed, "that vampires are real." I took a step back, observing my surroundings to make sure I wasn't having another bizarre dream. James was staring at me, trying to figure out what I was thinking. What exactly did he expect?

"Vampires," I said, "James… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he paused, "Nick… is a vampire."

"Okay," I laughed, "I'm out of here." I turned around and began walking away from him.

"Claire, wait!" he called, running up to me.

"Vampire?" I said, "Do you even hear yourself?"

"I know it sounds crazy," he said, "But-"

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that," I interrupted, "I mean, you pull me out in the middle of nowhere to tell me that Nick is a vampire… because what? You're crazy grandfather told you?"

"Don't you ever get the feeling that maybe somebody isn't crazy?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed, thinking of my sister, "I do, James. But this isn't one of them."

"Think about it," he said, "It might not be as crazy as it looks. He is a transfer, never seen his family, he moves in a how far away from everyone else…and he doesn't eat."

"That's merely coincidence," I said, "There are plenty of people like that."

"What about the fact that he can't control his body temperature around you," he said. I stopped, looking up at him.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. God, I had to listen to myself, realize what I was actually considering to consider. I rolled my eyes to myself, continuing to make my way back to more normal people.

"Claire, you have to believe me," he said, "You're in danger."

"Okay then," I said, "If you're so sure, I'll just ask him."

"No!" he said, "Claire, you can't ask a vampire if they're a vampire?"

"And why not?" I asked, playing along, "Because they're not a vampire?"

"Because they won't tell you the truth," he said, "But you're best friend will."

"Don't you dare pull that on me!" I snapped, turning back to James again, "You butt into my relationship before he could begin and now you expect me to believe that Nick is some blood-thirsty monster. That isn't you being a friend, that's you being a pest."

"Claire-"

"No," I said, "Just leave me alone, James. I'm so done with this." He didn't follow me.

Nick's POV

I was becoming weaker by the second. I had been running for a while, still not capable to clearing my head. A little blood would do me some good I guess. It wasn't like I was going to feed from a human.

I was in the forest, the scent of human blood unexpectedly strong. It was probably that big party Claire was at. I made her miserable… I made myself miserable because I made her miserable. It was one big emotional rollercoaster since yesterday we were just fine. It was only yesterday that I felt her soft lips against mine. The taste itself had me set.

Then the dark feeling… that evil. It was close too. It lingered among the kids of this small town, watching them; praying on them. What could this thing even be? Not what I thought it was, I hope. Again, that idea stuck and it wasn't going anywhere.

I stopped my rapid thinking and took a deep breath. I had to concentrate if I didn't want to go on some killing spree. I felt the living things around me, becoming them, moving with them. There was a mountain cat not far. That was certainly enough to last me a week, a week long of running. Maybe if I left, the darkness would follow me.

I became the cat. It was east of me, drinking by a small creek. It's heart was slowing as the water sloshed in it's throat. I took breathed deeply again, opening my eyes.

Then I sprinted.

Claire's POV

I wasn't even in the mood for staying at this party. With what happened with James and Nick all mixed together, I wanted to just go home and go to sleep. I think I knew a short-cut from the clearing. I could cut through a few blocks of woods and would be in my sub-division.

What would I write to Sarah? I was ashamed that I wasn't calmer with James about his grandfather. I know how much he cared about him and I know how it feels for everyone to think your family was crazy. I should probably tell her just that. That I was wrong to get mad. I should've just let it go. I wouldn't believe him either way.

What if I did ask Nick if he was a vampire? Ha, that would certainly be a laugh. Maybe it'd start a conversation. It wasn't as if I pushed him away enough right? I sighed, thinking about how harsh I must've been. What if I was in Nick's shoes, if he was telling the truth? I really did believe he was… I had no choice to believe something like that would happen again.

It totally slipped my mind that I had to cross a creek to get to the road. If I didn't, I'd be walking miles. I think I was almost there. I just had to be careful. I hear there are some big animals around here.

I stopped in my tracks when I thought I heard somebody behind me. I turned around, seeing a whole bunch of nothing. "Hello?" I called. There was no answer. Pssh, of course there's no answer. I was being stupid. I had to crack down on getting home.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang, making me jump. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller I.D. I sighed and picked up, "Hey," I said.

"Where are you?" Minnie said, "I was getting worried James kidnapped you or something?"

"Worse," I said, "I'm actually heading home." Normally, Minnie would probably get pissed that I sorta ditched her. But she just let out one long dreamy breath.

"Okay," she said, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I said suspiciously, "Okay, bye." After I hung up with Minnie, I started walking again. That was definitely odd. She was usually the one to ask questions… like why I was leaving in the first place. I hope I wasn't being too overwhelming for her, with all my drama. I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted to be carefree, or at least a little more carefree than I am right now; like a normal teenager.

I reached the creek, slowly walking closer so I didn't trip and fall. My eyes traveled from the current of water to the other side on land. I had to do like a ten-take. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had to check again, make sure I wasn't dreaming. Although, how could I know? I can't tell dreams from reality anymore. Not after laying eyes on this horrific scene.

Nick was crouched over a mountain lion. I couldn't see his face until he looked up to see who was watching him. He had… blood. It was in his teeth, on his lips. I felt like I was on a boat, rocking back and forth except I was standing perfectly still. My hands shook and my balance became off. Nick's eyes were black… black as a pitch black room. They were pure evil…

"Claire," he hissed. I slowly began stepping back. I tripped, falling against the hill I walked down against the creek. I could feel a hard throbbing my ankle. I just couldn't tell which one. My eyes were dancing all over the place. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Wake up," I said, repeating it over and over again, "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Claire," he repeated his voice softer. He was in front of me now… why? What?

"Get away from me!" I yelled, my feet starting to move. I ran past him stepping leaping painfully across the creek to run for my god damn life.


	8. Chapter 8

Minnie's POV

This guy was… amazing. He had me talking all night long and I still didn't get his name. By the end of the night, I would have it… along with other things. He totally flirted with me, putting his hand on my knee, playing with my hand. Everything was great… until he suddenly stood up from our little corner alone.

"I have to go," he said spontaneously.

"What?" I asked standing up.

"I forgot," he said, "Have to meet up with my brother for a bite."

"Do I know him?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled that perfect half smile.

"You might," he laughed. I was totally bummed and he noticed, taking my hand to pull me closer, "You're lovely, Minnie. You seem… very delicious." Was that like innuendo for something? Like I cared, it still sounded hot.

"I didn't get your name," I said.

"Not important just yet," he said. I held my breath as he leaned in and gave me one long rough kiss. He held my waist now, his hands moving up and down. I kissed him back as much as I could but he was purely overpowering. He pulled away, "You'll be seeing me again… I promise that."

"O-okay," I stuttered again. Before I knew it, he was gone.

Claire's POV

I was running as fast I could with a crippled ankle to get to the road. When I finally found it I was relieved. I wasn't sure what I could do when I got home. I'd lock all the doors, shut off all the lights, and call that police. That's all I could do. What else could I do?

Then I remembered what James said. No… no it wasn't true. It couldn't be. There's no such thing as… as those.

I ran down the sidewalk, looking back every so often to see if Nick was following me. He was close. I could feel it. What if he caught me? Would he kill me? God, I don't know what he'd do to me. I slowed down, running out of breath. I was close to home. To make sure he wasn't following me, I turned around and began to walk backwards.

Remember the dream? The one where I could tell somebody's eyes were on me again. I could feel it again, like in class. It was close. I turned around, deciding to run again.

"Where are you?" I called, my voice shaking. It was cold. I couldn't feel my hands I was so scared, scared that I wouldn't even make it home.

"Right here," somebody said. It wasn't Nick. It was a new voice, a familiar one. I turned around and saw the shadowy figure towering over me. I couldn't see his face, except for his dark smile. He grabbed my wrists, pulling me closer. "I've been waiting to bit into you for days." I couldn't let out a scream.

The guy disappeared right before my eyes. I heard a thumping noise a little to my right and realized he was thrown in a lawn by somebody else, the two struggling with each other. Now was my chance to run. I was definitely calling the police.

I limped into the house searching for the phone to call the police. It occurred to me then that I didn't have my phone with me. I must've dropped it through all the chaos. I darted for the kitchen, knowing the phone would be in there. It was sitting on the counter top next to the knife block. My ankle was aching but it wasn't anything serious. I snatched the phone and began dialing 911.

"911 emergency," he operator confirmed.

"Hello, yes, I live on 1409 Latham Street. I was just attacked by somebody."

"Okay," she said, "Are you safe? Is anybody in the house?"

"N-no," I stuttered, "I'm alone-" Suddenly I was jerked back, my body slamming into the parallel wall. Moaning in pain, I tried to stand up. But it was no use. I could see the attacker's silhouette stalking close to me.

"Help me," I screamed, hoping the phone was still connected with the police.

I jumped in terror as the intruder was brought to the ground by another uninvited guest. I shuddered at the sound of bones cracking and snarls rippling. I didn't know what else to do except shut my eyes and wait for whatever was to come after this. I couldn't move, could run. I was done for.

Then things became still faster than the attack occurred. Somebody left and the other was still here. I opened my eyes and saw somebody looking out my back door, probably at the other guy running out of my house. Then the other turned towards me. It was still too dark to see but I could tell it was a man. I buried myself back as far as I could into the wall. I wished with everything to make this disappear.

"You're hurt," he said. I looked up at him again and noticed he was slowly walking towards me. Wait a minute… I knew that voice.

"Nick," I cried. After I knew it was him, after he realized I was more than happy somebody I knew was here, he stormed over to me and knelt down to my eye level.

"It's going to be okay, Claire," he said, "I promise. The police are coming." I know what I saw, and I didn't forget it. But it was like the way I felt with the connection between him and I. I was glad he was here. I reached for him, throwing my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I said erratically, "Please."

"Let's get you up," he said. He looked down at my foot, "Can you stand up?"

"Yes," I nodded. He supported most of my weight until I was standing up on my own.

"Here," he said, flipping on the light switch. My eyes adjusted to the light quickly and saw Nick's hands move to my hips. He lifted me up, sitting me on the counter top with the slightest of ease.

"How did you know," I faltered, "How did you know I was in trouble?" He didn't answer. He only put his hands on my face, looking into my eyes for any signs of damage. His eyes weren't black anymore like the last time I saw him. Why wasn't he answering me? Tears were already on my face but I was straining myself to hold in ever more.

Nick was not human. I knew that much.

I didn't give him the chance to even explain. I was so scared. I just ran. Now we were here, and he didn't want to tell me about it.

I didn't notice until then that Nick stopped looking for signs of concussions and internal injuries. He just looked at me now, his thumbs slide along slowly underneath my eyes to catch a few tears.

"The police will be here soon," he said, "If you want me later, leave your bedroom window open." His hands fell to his sides and he was gone in a flash, literally. I would've missed him if I blinked.

"Police!" The door wasn't broken through because it was already open. I held onto my ankle and took a deep breath.

"In here," I called.

Nick's POV

Stupid! How could I be so careless! Claire could've died tonight, should've died and it would be all my fault. She knew now. I knew tonight what I had to do.

I had to say goodbye.

Did you see the way she reacted? She was terrified. Not only that but I couldn't put her life at risk now that I knew what was here… not again.

I waited in the woods in Claire's backyard, able to see the flashing of the quad cars. As soon as they were gone and Claire was alone, I would explain that coming here was a mistake.

Then I would make her forget.

It would be easy, too. One blink of the eyes and her brain was fried up to our first hellos. I didn't want to I wish I could fix this. But she needed to live a normal life without mythical creatures and danger lurking in every corner.

Yes, it was time to part ways. I knew it was wrong to come here. I had been trying to tell myself that every since I got here. But Claire… Claire held me here like gravity. And because of my carelessness I had to let her go, the one thing that made me feel things simple like heat, love.

Love.

I grabbed a branch and threw it into one of the other trees near me. I weakly leaned against the trunk wanting to slam my head in right there. Why couldn't things be easier? Why couldn't I love without feeling like some heartless beast? Because the ones I love always get hurt… always.

Why her? Why did I have to love her?

Claire's POV

I explained to the police that the unknown attacker ran away after I screamed for help. My aunt barged into the house, relieved to see me alright.

"I'm sorry," I apologized when she threw her arms around me.

"This wasn't your fault," she sighed, I'm just glad you're okay."

"You need medical assistance ma'am," one of the paramedics said.

"I'm fine," I resisted, "Really."

"By the look of the large dent in the wall, I beg to differ. You could be in danger."

"Or in shock," I argued, "I swear, I feel fine."

"I'll drive her to the hospital," Aunt Donna offered. I would take that for now, talk her out of it later. I wanted nothing else than to be here tonight. I would willingly go tomorrow.

After the report was filled out and the paramedics were promised a trip to the ER by Aunt Donna, everybody cleared out, leaving us alone amidst the aftermath.

"I'm assuming you don't want to go to the hospital tonight," she sighed.

"I didn't even hit my head," I persuaded, "If I feel weird tomorrow, I'll go. I promise." Aunt Donna took a deep breath, thinking through my proposition.

"Okay," she said, "Get to bed. I'll be upstairs in a second."

"Thanks," I said, making my way for the stairs, "I'm sorry about the wall, Aunt Donna."

"Don't worry, sweetie," she yawned, "I'd rather it be the wall than you."

After saying goodnight to Aunt Donna, I nearly ran to my bedroom, switching on a dim desk lamp to open my bedroom window. I almost forgot to lock my door, thinking what it would be like for my aunt to find Nick in here.

I watched her through the cracked door. She kept her door open and she crawled in bed exhausted. At times like this, I couldn't help but feel bad. I wore her out and she had such an important job. I hoped I could do more for her from now on. I had to help her.

I jolted to the rush of air before Nick's arrival. He was standing outside my window, staring at me apologetically.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't," I whispered, turning to face him now. I started walking to the window as Nick stepped inside.

"I know," he began, "that you're confused from what happened tonight. But… I can assure you that you'll be safe as soon as I'm gone."

"Gone," I repeated, "What? You can't just leave, Nick."

"I have no choice," he said, "Tonight could've gone much worse. My past has a tendency to follow me. I just don't want to take the risk."

"So you're just going to leave?" I asked, anger producing in my voice, "Nick, you can't. I can't just keep on living like I never met you."

"I can fix that," he said weakly.

"No," I snapped, "I don't want to forget you, Nick, and no matter what you do I never will."

"Claire, please," he begged, "I don't have a choice."

"_Everyone_ has a choice," I said after a long pause, "My choice to to make you stay. You can choose to listen or fail at running from me.

"Claire," Nick whispered in an almost laughing matter. I didn't realize until now that I had ultimately bounced back from everything I saw from Nick, the black eyes, the blood he had drawn from the mountain lion.

"Will you just stay with me tonight," I offered, "Talk to me. If I can't convince you to stay, then I'll let you go." I didn't know for sure, but from what I observed, Nick was about to make a big decision for him. I couldn't put the decision into words, but it wasn't on whether or not to stay here tonight. I think it was whether or not to stay here after that.

"Okay," he nodded. It was silent for a minute. I knew the question was going to come now. It seemed so absurd when James said it to me. But that changed after a few hours of running and attacks and even police reports. It was me who would be the one to get this out in the open.

"Are you… a vampire Nick?" I asked. He was looking at the floor as I stumbled forward.

"Yes," he answered, "What you saw… was me feeding… and I know you're afraid. You don't have to hide it."

"Maybe then," I agreed, "But not now."

"Yeah and why is that?" Nick asked me sarcastically.

"Because you saved me," I said.

"You could've died because of me," he said in puzzlement.

"I _didn't_ die because of you," I threw back fast. he didn't respond; only looked at my foot.

"You shouldn't stand on that," he said walking closer so he could sit me down on my bed. I pulled him down next to me, holding his hands.

"That's…" I felt the warmth burning in our grasps.

"I know," he said, "I can't exactly explain why that happens… but it's a thing v- my kind does."

"Wh-who was here tonight?" I asked, looking at my window, "Will he come back?"

"No," Nick answered, "He was just passing through and saw you alone." The grip on my hands tightened, "You're blood… is very rare. To a vampire, it's heaven." He said the word vampire so fast, he didn't realize he said it. I didn't care, but he did. He felt bad for saying it, like it would scare me.

"To you?" I asked, forgetting it.

"Hm," he laughed, "What do you thing." I looked down at our hands twisted up together. The warmth made me tired.

"Do you feed on humans?"

"Not a lot," he explained, "Sometimes, I have willing donors."

"So people know about vampires." I said vampire to imply that I didn't care… just in case.

"Yes," he answered, "Not many thought. You're the first human I've told since Adele."

"The librarian?" I asked, remembering the old mousy lady who used to eyeball us during study hall. Nick knew her?

"She was my best friend," he smiled, "Still is."

"So… it would be easy to guess how old you are?"

"1907," he said, "I became this…" I put one of my hands on his face, the image of him at the creek still in my head… just blurred.

"Look at me," I said. His eyes met mine cautiously. I stocked his face with my fingers, his eyes shutting. What I saw wasn't Nick. If anything, he needed somebody to understand and that person was going to be me. Nobody else would get him… that's why he's mine in the first place, isn't it. This is my purpose right now. To understand him, to try and get use to this.

"You don't scare me, Nick," I said truthfully.

"Maybe you scare me," he smiled lightly opening his eyes.

"I want to know everything," I sighed, "For now though… I really wish you'd stop holding back. You may not like to think so but you won't hurt me."

"Claire," he whispered again. Nick's hand slid behind my neck lightly, pulling my face closer to his. I could hear nothing but the crickets outside my open window, the October air no match for the intense heat between me and him.

Nick kissed me softly first, slowly letting his guard down. I was patient, knowing we both had all night. Soon, he kissed me deeper and deeper, laying me back on my bed. My head softly hit the pilled. He slid on top of me, his mouth becoming more vicious. His tongue traced the lining of my lips as I knotted my fingers in this thick dark hair. I moaned in pleasure in response to him humming hungrily, our lips still connected. He let me pull away to breathe, moving down to kiss my neck.

"It's okay," I whispered when his muscles tensed, "I trust you."

"I can't," he said.

"You can," I pushed, "You can stop."

"I… can stop," he breathed, kissing my neck again. His hands clutched my wrists, holding them to my sides. There was nothing to fear. Right now, nothing could be more right. That pull I felt between the two of us since the day I met powerfully pulled us together right now. I shut my eyes at the small sting in my neck. The happiness, the pleasure that followed was almost overwhelming. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was new life, pulsing through me.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked in my ear after a minute or so.

"Yes," I answered. With one swift motion, Nick was beneath me, my head rsting on his shoulder as he cradled me.

"Here," he said. I watched as Nick bit into his wrist, blood gushing from the wound. It caught me off guard a little, but the pull wouldn't let me resist. He brought his wrist closer to my mouth, offering me what I offered him. I took his wrist and pressed it to my lips, tasting the sour sweetness of Nick's blood. He then switched the light off as I drank, holding me closer. Though this was far from natural, there was normalcy in what Nick and I were sharing. I just felt like this meant I could finally be happy in ways I couldn't imagine; way I did once in a happier time.

Out of breath, I gave Nick his wrist back, swallowing the last of his blood. My hands rubbed up and down his chest.

"Will you please stay?" I whispered warily.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nick said, "I promise."

"Hmmm," I smiled in victory, "Told you I could do it." He laughed quietly, kissing my forehead, "Sleep, Claire. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sleep? He didn't have to tell me twice.


	9. Chapter 9

Minnie's POV

"Minnie!" Rosemary called. I couldn't find her but I could hear her. I hate when that happens. My mind was in such a haze, I only thought of my mystery man. I nearly screamed when Rosemary put her hand on my shoulder from behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I noticed that almost everybody was leaving the campground.

"There's been an accident," she said, "Remember the librarian?"

"Yeah," I said, "What about her?"  
>"Police found her dead in her home," she said, "She was murdered."<p>

"Oh my God," I gasped, "That's terrible. Do they know who did it?"

"Nobody knows," Rose replied, "Somebody's parent's called and now it's all over the place. But that's not all…"

"What?" I asked. I knew Rosemary was scared the whole time she was explaining it, but I never really noticed until right now.

"Claire," she said, "Claire was attacked."

"What!" I yelled, "Shit, Rosemary, tell me she's alright!"

"She's fine," Rosemary said, "Everything's fine. She's at home. We need to go."

"Guys." Rosemary and I turned to see Wendi walking towards us, well more like stumbling. Her hand was over a spot between her neck and shoulder. As soon as I saw blood, I ran to her.

"Wendi," I said, "God, what happened to you?"

"I-I don't remember," she slurred. She was drunk. She probably tripped or something. I looked back at Rosemary, pleading. We couldn't leave her alone.

"Okay," she said, "But you're taking her in your car."

"Come on, Wendi," I said, leading her away. Something was seriously up. A teacher is dead, Claire was attacked… and by the looks of it Wendi was too.

"Such pretty eyes," she whispered. I looked at her in surprise as we walked. I had my arms around her protectively.

"Who's eyes, Wendi?" I asked, "Whose eyes did you see?"

"I-I don't…" she trailed off. She stared into space now, completely catatonic. There was no way I was getting it out of her. Not now.

What the hell was going on?

Nick's POV

I looked down at Claire alarmingly when I heard her friends and aunt heading for her door. I thought she would've ignored the doorbell but I was wrong. Claire was still out cold. There was no way they were going to wake her up either. I knew that for a fact. She was stuck in a deep sleep until the morning.

I slid out of Claire's bed, not startling her whatsoever. After pulling the covers over her shoulder, I zoomed to the front door, unlocking it. When they saw she was asleep, they would leave. I just had to hide. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. The dark would keep me hidden. With on leap, I lodged myself in the corner of the room right as the door opened. A beam of light flooded in the room and I saw three shadows.

"Thank goodness," Minnie said, "We heard all about it. I'm so sorry Miss McMahon. I just thought she was going home."

"This wasn't your fault, honey," she said, "If I knew she was cutting through the woods, I would've said something."

"Good thing she's alright," Rosemary said, "Did you hear about the murder?"

"Murder," her aunt said, "I didn't."

"Yeah, the librarian," Minnie said. My heart sank and so did my body. I slowly but silently began sliding back down to the floor, my senses not responding. Adele was dead. No, Adele was murdered.

"That's terrible," her aunt replied, "I wish the authorities informed me." It was silent for a moment, "Do you girls need a ride home?"

"No," Minnie said, "I need to take Wendi Benson home. She got hurt, some cut on her neck. She won't let me look at it." My eyes widened.

"Her parents will take care of it," she replied, "Just make sure you girls stay safe."

"Thank you for letting us see her," Rosemary said, "Do you mind if we visit her tomorrow?"

"Not at all," Donna said, shutting the door on the way out. I let out a long breath. Adele was dead and Wendi was attacked. Claire was next. No, no I wouldn't let him do this. I wouldn't let him target her.

I went for the window, looking back at Claire. I would be back tonight, before she even woke up. I wouldn't leave her.

When my feet hit the solid ground, I began running home. That's where he'd be waiting. Where else would he go? He had all of this fun tonight. Now he was ready to talk. I should've known. I should've goddamn known.

I was at the front of the house when I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel something. Something was here. It was all too familiar for me to ignore. I growled, turning around to face this. He was too much of a coward to show himself. But I knew he was here. I wouldn't leave until he did show.

"Come out!" I yelled, "I know you're here." Nothing. I turned around and ran inside the house, faster than anyone alive. I was up the large stairs in a matter of seconds. I barged in my room and jumped at the silhouette standing at the threshold of my window.

"You really should lock this place up when you leave," he laughed.

"Get out of here," I hissed.

"Hey, easy," he said stepping in the house so I could see him clearly, "I live here too." He was the same except for time. The last time I saw him had to be 94'. His dark tufts of hair were disheveled, his eyes electric. He smiled that all too familiar smile, the one that meant blood.

"What do you want," I said.

"What do I want," he repeated to himself, thinking, "Well…I want just about what every other vampire wants… the girl." My eyes darkened, my anger rose. This was what he came for. He came because he could feel what I was feeling.

Claire.

"Stay away," I said slowly, distinctly so he understood perfectly. He laughed.

"You feeble attempts to send me away will not work this time," he said, "She's a negative, right? I can smell her all over you. She was more appetizing in person though."

"I'm warning you, Joe," I said. I knew Joe was the one who attacked her twice. If I didn't show up in time, he would've killed her.

"You tell her yet?" he asked ignoring me again.

"Yes," I said.

"And she hasn't run away?" he laughed, "Impressive. Oh, wait… she did."

"You sure about that?" I asked, "I just came from her house."

"The house I've been invited into might I add," he pointed out.

"Why Adele, Joe," I said, "Why…"

"She knew too much," he shrugged, "She was going anyway." My jaw clenched, a growl forming in my throat, "Don't try to change the subject, brother." He paused, walking closer, "Claire… that is her name right?" I didn't answer, "Claire is not yours Nick. She's ours as of right now. Eventually that'll shift over to just mine." He slowly began to walk away.

"You can stay here," I said, "I won't interfere… but on one condition."

"You know I don't do conditions," he laughed, "Besides, I could come and go if I wanted."

"You do now," I persisted. He turned around, "And I could easily change that with one call."

"Fine," he sighed, "What is your condition?"

"You do not hurt her," I said, "Do not bite her, do not kill her. Got it?"

"Well," he chuckled, "You're not messing around."

"As for going anywhere near her," I snarled, "Well, I'll be making sure that never happens."

"A little competition," he smiled, "Excellent."

Claire's POV

My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright light beaming through the window next to me. It was Saturday, right? Yeah… yesterday was Friday, the night of the big bash. I bolted upright in bed, all of last night coming back to me. I was running from something. I was attacked…

Nick saved me. Nick- vampire. Nick is a vampire.

"Whoa." I jumped at the sound of his voice, forgetting he slept here. Aunt Donna was still here, wasn't she? "Are you alright?" he yawned.

"Yeah," I answered, my voice a little raspy, "Wh-what time is it?"

"Almost one-thirty," he sighed.

"What!" I exclaimed, sliding out of my bed to meet the floor. My legs were lifeless, unable to hold myself upright. Why weren't they working? Nick was by my side in a flash… seriously. It made me nervous, the way he moved so fast. Just like last night?

"C'mon," Nick said, supporting me so I could stand. From there, he sat me down on my bed. I stared up at him when it came to me. I snatched his wrist, looking at the cut now completely closed, a small swelling forming.

He drank from me. I drank from him. I slowly reached up to my neck, feeling the mark, but realized it was just like the mark on Nick's wrist. It was almost fully healed.

"Nick," I said shaking, "Why can't I stand?"

"It's okay, Claire," Nick calmed me, "You're just a little weak still."

"Oh," I breathed, "You're a vampire Nick."

"Yeah," he confirmed, "Yeah, I am."

"Last night," I said scared, "Am-am I going to…"

"Of course not," he laughed, "But you really do need to rest. You won't have all of your strength until the weekend ends." I nodded, my voice escaping my sense, "You're still in shock. I understand. Do you want me to leave?"

"No," I said right away, "No stay."

"Come here," he smiled, pulling me into a hug. I breathed him in deeply, holding him as tight as I could.

"Don't leave me alone," I said, kissing his neck.

"I won't," he said, "I promise."

"It's weird," I said, pulling him away, "How close I feel to you… physically and mentally."

"It is weird," he nodded, "But we can't be apart. It's hard to avoid my feelings for you."

"It's more than that, though. It's like we're actually connected. As soon as I laid eyes on you I felt it… is that vampire thing?"

"Sort of," he shrugged, "It's almost like a bond. It's just…"

"Just what?" I asked.

"That sort of thing only happens between two vampires," he said, looking at me nervously.

"Oh," my voice fell completely. I looked to the floor.

"Hey," he said lifting my chin up with his finger. He smiled, "I see absolutely no one but you. Only you." I smiled, kissing him warmly. He slid his arms around my waist, kissing me deeper. I was becoming more tired faster and Nick felt my weary body holding onto his for support. He pulled his lips away, laughing.

"Now that you know my secret," he said, "and when you get your strength back, I can finally take you out on a real date."

"Can't wait," I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick's POV

I've never told anybody about my actual life. It was never important to bring up until now. As we sat across from each other in her bed, Claire asked me to tell her stories. She wanted to know everything and anything she could. Of course I couldn't completely ignore the fact that I didn't know enough about her, so I asked too.

"When I talk," I said, "You listen so well. I've never seen that before." It was true. Whenever it was my turn to speak, she listened so attentively. It wasn't fake. She really was interested.

"It's so amazing," she sighed, "The places you've been, the things you've seen."

"It isn't as special when you see it all alone," I smiled sadly. Claire reached for my hands, looking at them instead of at me.

"It isn't so great here either," she nodded understandingly, "I mean… I've been here all my life. I could never imagine half the things you probably saw… alone or not." I leaned in and kissed her.

"I don't have a lot," I said truthfully, "I mean, I am alone. I wasn't honest about my family. But… whatever I do have I'll give to you in a heartbeat." Claire looked up, shock in her face.

"That's the best thing somebody has ever said to me," she whispered. I smiled, kissing her cheek. Her hands slid on my face, pulling my mouth to her lips. She moved on her knees, kissing me more and more. I put my hands on her waist, moving on my knees. I laid her back on her bed, kissing her wholly. Then I remembered she was weak. She didn't have much energy. I pulled away.

"You're aunt," I said.

"I sent her away already," she said, kissing me again.

"You're tired," I said, kissing her back.

"I'm not," she laughed.

"I could hurt you," I said.

"You won't hurt me," she said surely.

"Claire?" someone called. She looked above her at her door. She looked back up at me.

"It's them," she said.

Claire's POV

"Oh my gosh," Minnie said when I answered the front door. Did I really look that bad? I was surprised. I didn't actually get a chance to look in the mirror but it would've been nice to not look like something from the black lagoon.

"Hi," I said. Minnie and Rosemary threw there arms around me, making me reel back unintentionally. I was still pretty weak but I really couldn't tell them what was going on.

"We heard about last night," Minnie said sadly, "And we came to see you but you were asleep." My face got hot. What? They were here? God, what did they see? I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that Minnie was crying, "And I know you called me last night but I just… I didn't even listen and I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay," I said, "I promise. It was just scary."

"You don't sound scared," Rosemary said.

"O-oh, well," I began. But Rosemary and Minnie's eyes were no longer on me. They stared past me in amazement. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nick. I never really told him to leave, as if I wanted him to. I smiled at him warmly, turning back to my friends, "Guys, Nick came by this morning… after I sent my aunt to work. He heard about last night and wanted to keep me company."

"W-wow," Rosemary said, her eyebrows raised, "I-I thought you guys weren't talking."

"We weren't," I said, "But it was a misunderstanding." How awkward this must be for Nick. I was talking about him like he wasn't even here. I was sort of happy he didn't say anything though.

"Oh," Minnie smiled, becoming serious shortly after, "So what happened anyway?"

"Uh," I said, "Well… I was walking home and this guy just attacked me. I ran home and he followed me. I guess I scared him away after that. I had already called the cops."

"What'd he say to you?" Rosemary asked, "I mean, did he say anything at all?"

"Yeah," I said, "I-I mean no. Guys why don't you come inside?" I gestured them to enter. As they did I turned to look at Nick who winked. He was clearly amused by this. I smiled but put on a straight face when I turned back to my friends.

"So there's something you should know," Minnie said when we ended up in the kitchen. Rosemary was staring at the dent in the wall in shock, "And it's going to freak you out…" I waited as Minnie found the correct words, "The librarian at our school was murdered last night. They found her in her house… and they think the person who did it is the same person who attacked you." I was shocked. Not because of the police's lead but because that woman was close to Nick… and she was dead. I wanted more than anything to just throw my arms around him, calm him. But as I casually glanced at him, he seemed unsurprised; remorseful, but unsurprised. He knew.

"I should go," Nick said, "I'll see you later, Claire."

"Let me walk you out," I said. I turned back to my friends, giving them a look that meant stay there.

As I walked to the front door with Nick, I put my hand on his shoulder, "You knew that she was killed?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "I heard them talk about it last night."

"I'm so sorry," I said. He turned towards me and smiled.

"It'll be okay," he said putting my hair behind me ear, "And I'll be back later to take care of you."

"That sounds promising," I laughed, leaning in to kiss him. Then I pulled away, looking at him suspiciously, "Why would a random vampire kill her?"

"She was probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, "It's very common from nomads to walk through and see more than one target."

"But-"

"I really should go before you're friends suspect something," he said, kissing me one more time, "Go talk to them. They're dying to hear about it."

"I already told them," I whined, wanting him to stay.

"I'm talking about our misunderstanding," he smiled. I smirked, thinking about how I'm going to have to make up an excuse for why Nick and I are back together. He kissed me one more time before he left.

"What was that?" Rosemary stared as I walked back in the kitchen.

"Guys, it wasn't his fault," I said, "And he came here this morning, making sure I was okay. We got to talking… and it was like nothing ever happened."

"I think this is a mistake," Rosemary said reluctantly.

"I know," I said, "Okay, I know. But… it isn't like it was before. We decided to take it slow." Rosemary still didn't look convinced, "Rose, this is what Wendi wanted. Make him untrustworthy so he has nowhere to go but to her. I'm not going to let her do this to him."

"Are you sure?" Minnie said, "I mean… are you sure you're ready to take on the relationship. You can trust him?"

"More than you think," I nodded, "He's told me things… things he'll never tell anyone else. I know I can trust him like I can trust you two."

"What has he told you exactly?" Minnie asked. Uh-oh.

"I trust you," I said truthfully, "But those things aren't mind to share." Rosemary nodded at my answer. She sort of reminded me of a mother, always proud of my wise moments, unsure of my suspicious decisions.

"There's something you should know about Wendi, though," Rosemary said, "She was attacked last night too. At the party she came to us and had a gash-like thing on her neck. It was really gross.

"Oh, my God," I said, "W-what did you do?"

"We just took her home," Rosemary said, "let her parents take care of it."

"This is terrible," I said.

"True," Minnie surrendered, "But Claire, you'll never guess what happened last night." I raised an eyebrow, looking at my other friend for help.

"Out of all the chaos, Minnie still managed to get a kiss from a mystery guy," Rosemary laughed.

"Whoa," I said, "Who?"  
>"That's just the thing," Minnie laughed, "I've never seen him before in my life until last night. He was really cute and right when he left he kissed me goodbye. It was… amazing."<p>

"Why'd he leave anyway?" Rosemary asked.

"I don't know," Minnie said, "He said he had to catch up with his brother… get a bite."

Nick's POV

I listened to the whole conversation despite myself. I'm glad I did too. I'm going to kill Joe. He exposed himself to not one but two girls. He could've attacked Minnie like he did to Wendi… he could've killed the both of them. Claire was catching on, no doubt.

This was a part of his plan. He was going to attack the ones she cared about until she was alone. I had to tell her about it. I had to protect them all. I had no idea how. I couldn't be in four places at once… or five. What was I going to do?

I ran home, knowing Joe would be there. I ran up the stairs into his old room. Just like expected, he sat on his bed, reading a book upside-down. He was up to something right now.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Reading," he yawned.

"You can't do this Joe," I said, "You can't attack all of her friends."

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked, standing up to throw the book over his shoulder.

"Cut the bullshit," I snapped, glaring at him hatefully. Joe chortled amusingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's going to stop me?" he asked, "You?" That's it. It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"She won't want you anywhere near her if she knows you're hurting her friends and family," I said, "She won't willingly go anywhere by you. I'll tell her, I swear to God."

"Ugh, I knew we'd hit this bump in the road," he said annoyed, "Fine, I won't kill any of her friends… unless she pisses me off that is." I ignored the last part. "So when do I get to meet her?"

"You don't," I said.

"Well that's," he sighed, "a bit unprofessional. Maybe I'll just introduce myself."

"The hell you are" I said, "I make the rules around here." Suddenly, Joe threw me against the wall, his hand enclosed around my neck.

"We'll see about that, brother," he said, "Because you can control everything but her. You'll see when she chooses me over you."

"You keep hoping," I said, "Because we already shared blood." I showed him my wrist, his eyes growing black.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we got ourselves a vampire girlfriend?" he asked.

"You won't kill her," I taunted, "that's too easy for you Joe." He squeezed my neck one last time before he released me.

"You win for now," Joe said, "But this won't last forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's POV

Something just wasn't right. It didn't make sense. After Minnie and Rosemary left, I sat in my room, thinking about my conversation with Nick before he left. His friend, the librarian, couldn't have been at the wrong place at the wrong time because she was in her home. I was attacked outside running home from him. If she was attacked, somebody had to have targeted her. But why?

Because she's a friend of Nicks.

That's why I was attacked… and Wendi. We were targeted because we're connected to Nick. Something was happening that he wasn't telling me. I stared at my keys anxiously, wanting to leave right now. I didn't feel safe. Not after last night. Unless Nick was here, I had no choice but to get out of here.

I got in the car right as my aunt pulled in. I rested my head on the steering wheel, knowing I'd have to have a pretty good excuse for leaving. I rolled down the window as she approached it. "Are you avoiding me?" she asked, "You send me out and now you're leaving right when I pull in?"  
>"I know," I smiled, "I'm sorry. I was just going to see James." Aunt Donna raised an eyebrow. Deep down, I knew she never really let go of James like I did. She liked him more than I did, "I said some pretty terrible things to him and I think I owe him an apology." That was true. I probably should stop by before it got too dark. It was already about six. Minnie and Rosemary made me dinner and stayed to babble about boys and whatnot. It was time to face him, tell him he was right.<p>

"Okay," Aunt Donna said, "See you in a little bit." I nodded, backing out of the driveway and on the road. I knew she wouldn't say no at a visit to James'.

Should I tell him? He already knows, doesn't he? Maybe… maybe I should talk to Nick first. I should go see him first. He lived in the old Latham House right? That wasn't far. If I could get there I would feel safer.

I had to go out in the woods fairly far. It was dark now and I felt scared all over again. I'm sure I was being overly reliant on Nick. I took a deep breath, feeling a little better as I pulled up to the house.

The old Latham house was beautiful. It was as if it had been completely restored. The last time I saw it, it was in ruins. One light was on. I got out of the car, feeling brave. Nick probably wouldn't want me here… but he was going to listen what I had to say.

"Claire," he said. Within a second, he was in front of me. I jumped. He caught me off guard, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," I said, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Claire let's talk about it somewhere else," he said, "You're not safe here."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a rush of air. I could feel somebody behind me. I turned around whatever it was zoomed off. I felt a pair of arms enclosing around my waist. I looked over my shoulder at Nick who looked around in terror. I've never seen him this scared before.

"What was that?" I asked Nick as he practically dragged me into his house. I tried to squirm out of his grip, "Nick, let me go."

"You don't understand," he said, lifting me up against him to carry me through the house. The floors were hardwood and the walls were wood too… like the original house… it was the original house. It was good as new. What the hell? "He's here," Nick said.

"What?" I asked, "Who?"

"Joe," he sighed, setting me down in the kitchen. He started rummaging through cupboards and drawers, "Claire, I'm sorry, I never told you this… quite frankly I try to avoid telling anyone, human or not."

"Tell me what?"

"Joe's my brother," he said. It seemed like he was waiting for me to say: Oh, okay. But when I didn't, he continued, "He's here to kill you. I didn't think I'd ever see him again, you have to believe me."

"So he's a vampire?" I asked.

"A bad one," Nick confirmed. He stormed over to me, grabbing my hand to put a silver dagger in it. Then he returned to searching through his kitchen.

"He's the one who killed the librarian?" I asked, "Wendi… me?"

"Yes," he said, "He's the one who was interested in Minnie last night, too."

"How did you know about that?" I asked. He turned towards me, giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I haven't been completely honest. I didn't think I'd be telling you."

"Gee, that makes it better," I said. He picked up something out of a drawer and came towards me. He put something around my neck. I looked down and saw a beautiful circular pendant with a pretty white stone in the middle. "What is this?"

"It's charmed," he said, "It'll protect you when he tries to bite you."

"Bite me?" I asked nervously. He went behind me, holding both my arms. He adjusted the dagger tightly in my hand.

"When he comes at you, you need to stab him."

"Stab him?" I said, "No… no, I am _not_ stabbing somebody." I could already see this guy, the one who attacked me last night just coming to terrorize me again. It made my skin crawl. Nick pulled me behind him protectively when we heard the front door creak.

I learned that vampires move like gusts of wind. When this one moved around us, I felt as if a tornado surrounded me. Eventually it stopped right in front of Nick, I peeked over his shoulder and recognized him immediately. He was the pizza guy… the one who I let in my own house. He stared at me hungrily, taunting me with his laugh.

"Joe," Nick said, "Don't. Leave her alone." I almost screamed when Nick was sent reeling across the kitchen, the knife still in my hand. Before my eyes he stopped in front of me. I looked up at his electric eyes, the ones that I've seen somewhere else. I just couldn't remember.

"You must be Claire," he smiled, "I'm sorry we were never properly introduced." He looked over at Nick just as I did. He was trying to get up… but he was in pain, something I've never seen him in either. I raised the dagger up, pointing it at him.

"Joe," I nodded in acknowledgement. I could play his game. I've been stuck in it before. He raised an eyebrow, laughing at my attempt to scare him with the knife. He sauntered closer, grabbing my wrist and twisting it out of my hand. I winced in pain and alarmingly looked up at Joe when he didn't stop moving closer. He had to have been inches from my face.

"Careful," he whispered, "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Something odd was happening. When I looked in his eyes, I had a fatigued feeling. It was as if I was losing my senses, getting lost in those eyes. He leaned closer. I expected he was about to bite me or worse. I blinked, quickly snapping out of it. I don't know how I did it. The wonder was overpowered by rage. I swung my hand around slapped him square across the jaw. When he stumbled back, Nick encased me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him relieved as he pulled me back.

"It's okay," Nick whispered, "The necklace is working." I buried my face in his chest, taking a deep breath. I heard Joe laugh, making me look back at him. The enjoyment never left his face.

"She really is something, Nick," Joe said, stepping closer. Nick pulled me closer, "Don't worry, I won't kill her. I just want to meet this girl you won't shut-up about."

"What?" I asked looking at Nick, "He's been here?"

"Just last night to his knowledge, peaches," Joe interjected, "But I have been watching, yes." The way he looked at me made me feel like I was missing out on something. He was trying to tell me something?

"You're done here," Nick said pulling me towards the doorway of the kitchen. I squirmed out of my arms, my girlfriend instincts kicking in.

"No," I said, "You have a lot to explain. Like why you lied to me."

"Claire, you don't understand," he begged, "I couldn't tell you my brother attacked you."

"Why?" I asked, "Why didn't you just tell me." I looked at him then back at Nick, "You told me the one who attacked everybody last night was just passing through."

"Ha," Joe scoffed, looking at Nick, "That's what you said? I'd expect you to lie a little better Nick."

"And you," I said turning to Joe bravely. I was on a roll. There was no stopping me now, "You think you can just go around attacking my friends… flirting with them?"

"Well… yes," Joe nodded. I rolled my eyes, stepping closer.

"You bit a girl and left her to die," I said, "Why would you do that?"

"I killed the librarian and kissed you friend," he said raising his hands in surrender, "That's it."

"Nice try," I said, "You're not getting yourself out of this." I turned on my heel and walked back to Nick, "You and I need to talk about something else. You already have somebody who knows about you."

"Who?" he asked worriedly.

"James," I said, "Before I… saw you in the woods, he told me you were a vampire. His family has some sort of roots that connect to you. He was trying to convince me."

"Probably a slayer," Joe suggested, "I'll go take care of him."

"No!" I yelled, "No, you will not."

"So what's he want?" Nick asked, "To kill me?"

"No," I said, "I wanted to apologize for being so cruel to him… I wanted to tell him he was right. But I needed your permission first." Nick sighed, unsure if he was going to let this slide. "He'll believe it with or without my confirmation. I can protect you easier this way." For some reason Joe laughed. I was getting seriously pissed with them, "What?"

"No offense, weakling," he laughed, "But you can't protect him from anything but a fly… pssh, maybe." I looked at Nick.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to mention him," I said, walking past him to the front door.

"Claire, wait," Nick called. I didn't answer, just kept walking. When I made it too my car I felt him behind me. I opened the door but he shut it quickly, "Please, don't go."

"Why?" I said turning around to look at him, "One second you want me gone the next you want me here. Make up you mind."

"I know you're upset," he said, "Just… just let me explain this. I want to tell you everything." I looked at him. He was so innocent. He didn't mean to hurt me. If anything he wanted to protect me, I understood that. This was a very big step for him. I should've expected him to mess up.

"You're brother's an asshole," I laughed. Nick nodded, smiling back at me.

"You know," he said, looking up at me through his eyelashes and stepping closer, "I don't have to let you leave." His arms rested against the car on both sides of me.

"Is that so?" I teased.

"In fact," he said, "How would you feel if I kidnapped you for the night?" His body pressed me against him and the car.

"Sounds wonderful," I smiled, kissing his lips.

"I'll take you wherever you want," he said.

"Hmm, no," I smiled, "Surprise me." He nodded, kissing me again, "But I really should talk to James… if that's okay with you?"

"Yes," he said, "As long as he promises not slay me or whatever."

"I'm sure I can convince him," I laughed.

"Good," he said, "I'll be waiting by your window." He kissed me deeply for a long while and disappeared before me, leaving me breathless.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire's POV

"Claire?" James said when he answered the door. One look at me and he threw his arms around me, engulfing me in a bear hug, "Thank God you're okay."

"James," I said, "I need to talk to you." I couldn't help but smile and hug him back. Sometimes it was hard to stay mad at James for long. When James pulled away he looked a little scared to find out.

"Please excuse the mess," he said as we walked into his room. He was home alone. If he weren't I would've been ambushed by his mom and dad. They're family was always so welcoming.

"It's okay," I said with a wave of my hand. When he turned around, I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I'm sorry. I keep doing this."

"Doing what?" he whispered, his hands lightly resting on my back, drawing circles against my shirt.

"Not listening," I said, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Deep down, I knew he knew what I was going to say. It was bound to happen. I just don't think he was expecting the other part of this. I turned around, my back facing him. I slowly walked around his room, planning out what I was going to say. This was probably something I should've done while driving over here.

"You were right," I admitted, "What you said last night." Still not making eye contact with him, I heard James take a deep breath.

"So he showed you?" he asked.

"Told me," I nodded, "Yes."

"Is he the one who attacked you last night Claire?" he asked.

"No," I laughed shortly, "No, he didn't."

"You don't have to protect him if he did," James replied, "It's their nature." James clearly knew about vampires more than I did. Why was that anyway?

"He didn't," I said smiling to myself, thinking about last night; the pleasure, the sting. Snapping out of it, I looked back at James, "How did you know? I mean, you told me about your grandfather but… there's something else isn't there?"

"Our family," he explained, "We're kind of vampire magnets. We're… we're kind of like-"

"Slayers?" I asked. He was surprised to hear me say that, but nodded, "So he came because you pulled him here."

"Not exactly," he laughed, "I'm pretty sure he had his own reasons… like killing the librarian or attacking Wendi last night."

"He didn't do those things," I said, "His brother did."

"B-brother?" he faltered, "He has a brother?" I nodded, watching his every move as he paced back and forth in front of his bed, "He's the one who killed the librarian, attacked Wendi… a-and you?"

"Yeah," I said, "And kissed Minnie last night."

"What?" he roared angrily. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said, "I guess he's been here without any of our knowledge."

"Claire, don't worry," James said putting his hands on my shoulders, "I'll make sure they never bother you again." I turned my face away. Here goes.

"That won't be necessary," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Did they leave?"

"N-no," I stuttered. James lifted my chin, making me look at him.

"Claire," he warned, "You cannot be near them. They are monsters… they will _kill_ you, don't you get that?"

"Nick will not hurt me," I said, "I trust him." James wasn't looking at my face. He turned my chin away, looking at the mark on my neck in awe.

"You let him bite you," he winced, "Claire, do you realize how dangerous that was?"

"It was," I said, "But he didn't do anything. It was fine… James, you don't get it. Me and him… I think we're connected in some way. I don't know how or why, but we are." James looked at me, nodding understandingly.

"They can't stay," he said, "It might not be too late." I shook my head, turning for the door. Before leaving, I turned my head to James.

"If you cared about me at all, you'll let them stay." I'm not sure why I was protecting Joe. James' idea of getting rid of them was to kill, and that was hardly necessary when it came to Joe… he just needed to get bored.

Before I could open his door, James' hand topped mine, I turned around. He stared at me ponderously. Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I trust you," he said, "But if something happens to you… I want you to tell me, okay?" I nodded, feeling frozen in my place. There was a reason I fell for James… but there was a reason I broke away from him; because I couldn't handle getting hurt. It wasn't fair.

When James' hand moved away from mine, I walked out of his door, leaving him there.

Nick's POV

I waited by Claire's window, listening attentively for her to enter her room. I knew I screwed up about Joe and was surprised to see her let it go so easily. But I didn't compel her to forgive me, something vampires could easily do. If I wanted, I could make her do anything I wanted.

Without that chain around her neck.

It belonged to a witch, a witch that helped us out; us as in me and my brother. It wasn't willing for him… or me. But it helped us in the long run. She gave it to me, said I would need it one day, when the time was right. What time could be more right than now? Anyway, the charm would protect Claire from being compelled or even bitten. She was safe.

For now.

Joe would figure it out eventually, would find a way to get it off of her. I had to make sure she never took it off, not even when she slept, meaning I couldn't even touch her. It wasn't right anyway, not when she's so vulnerable.

I smiled when I heard her door open. Her heartbeat was like music to my ears, she shut her light on. When I saw her face, she looked troubled. Without looking at me, she opened her window up. I entered, silently observing her. Something was wrong.

"Talk to me," I said.

"There's nothing to talk about," she shrugged, kissing my cheek. I smiled at her touch, but became serious again, "I talked to James and he said he wouldn't do anything."

"Something else happened," I said, "I can see it plain on your face, Claire." I took her arm gently, pulling closer to me. When she didn't look at me, I put my hand under her chin, pulling her face up to mine.

"He was just a tough shell to crack," she said, putting her hand on mine. I let go of her chin, kissing her lightly.

"I wish you would tell me," I pleaded. She smiled, taking my hand and moving over to her bed. I took her both hands, holding them between us.

"I was unfair to James in the past, Nick," she said, "And after seeing him tonight, I finally realized that. I can't forgive myself."

"What happened to you two?" I asked.

"I broke his heart because I didn't want to get hurt," she said to the floor, "I was selfish."

"He still loves you," I nodded.

"He can't," she sighed, "He just can't." She looked at me, "With you, it was like I could finally let go, I could trust you completely."

"Why couldn't you trust him?"

"I could," she answered, "Just not at the time. Not after another bad break-up." I just watched her, the confusion twisted in her face. "Look, it isn't important."

"Yes it is," I interjected, "Who was this guy? He's clearly done enough to you to make you hurt. I want to know."

"He was just some stupid hick," she said slapping her knees in frustration, "Just some guy who woke up one day and decided not to care about me anymore. So he didn't." I stroked her face with my hand.

"You couldn't handle it if it happened again," I nodded, "It makes perfect sense. But what makes this different?"

"I can feel it," she said, looking at me, "Even if I didn't know you're secret, I would still feel it… and I wouldn't let you go." I remembered before she found out I was a vampire, how she was scared to get close to me after she saw me with Wendi. But she still didn't let me go. She forgave me even though I could've lied to her. I didn't, but I could have. Anyone else would have.

"James will let you go with time," I said surely, "In the mean time, just don't beat yourself up about it." I kissed her forehead. She nodded, a small smile on her face. I leaned my forehead against hers, "I came here to take you away. Come quietly." She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck to kiss me. I lifted her up and went for the window.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kidnapping you," I smiled, "Just as planned."

"Out the window?" she asked, looking down.

"Just hold onto me," I said, "You'll be fine." She was still nervous as she wrapped her arms around my torso, shutting her eyes as I jumped over her balcony with her. When we hit the ground, she was still holding me with her eyes closed. I laughed and leaned down to ear, "We're on the ground, Claire."

"Oh," she said opening her eyes. I laughed, taking her hand and leading her towards the woods, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," I said.

Claire's POV

I gotta say I wouldn't have been capable of walking in these woods alone. But when I was with Nick, I wasn't as scared. the only thing I knew that was capable to hurting Nick was his own brother, but he didn't seem to be around.

After walking in the woods for a few minutes, he stopped, looking up a tree, "Nick what's wrong?" I asked getting behind him, "Is something here?"

"No," he laughed, "We're here."

"Where's here?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled, pulling me closer.

"Close your eyes," he said. Before I could we were in the air, in the braches of the tree. I buried my face in Nick's chest, clinging to his shirt. Soon, we stopped flying. I was shaking, mostly because of the cold but also because… well, we were flying.

"You can open your eyes," Nick whispered. When I did I was surprised to see we were surrounded by walls. It was an old tree house.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking up at Nick.

"This is something me and Joe built when we were around ten years old," he said, "I'm surprised it's still here." That was impossible. That had to have been in the 1890s. The wood would've deteriorated into nothing over time.

"Why is it that everything is restored when you came back?" I asked, "Like your house… your tree house." I laughed at the last part.

"Well," Nick explained, "Vampires sort of carry a renewal agreement to their territory."

"Wow," I said, looking around. Looking around this simple place, I saw two little boys from a very long time ago, playing and laughing, unaware of what was coming to them. Then it occurred to me that one of them stood right in front of me, grown up but frozen in time. "Wow."

"Yeah, I mean it's nothing special-"  
>"It is," I nodded, smiling at him. Even in the dark, he glowed. He smiled back at me, "I haven't fully appreciated what I have here. You're… amazing, Nick."<p>

"Because I'm a vampire?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head, "You're nothing I've ever seen before, without being a vampire." He stepped closer to me, swooping me in to kiss him. Again, that intense heat formed between our skin, something I'd never get tired of.

"You're freezing," Nick laughed.

"Not anymore," I said, kissing him again. I had to stop myself before I got too carried away. I had a lot of questions still, ones that needed to be answered. I pulled away from him, his fingertips brushing against my waist. I turned around, looking out the small window cut out. His house was in perfect view. A smile formed on my lips when I felt Nick's jacket fall over my arms and shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, turning back to his house, "Your light is on."

"That's Joe," he answered.

"He knows we're here?" I asked.

"I'm guessing he does," he shrugged, standing next to me, "He scared you, didn't he?"

"N-no," I faltered, "I just… it's hard to look at somebody who tried to…"

"I know," he said, "I'm so sorry. He ruined everything by coming here."

"No," I shook my head, "No, nothing's ruined. I'm happy." I leaned in and kissed him.

"Then I am too," he smiled.

"So I sort of have dumb question," I said, looking up at Nick through my eyelashes. He nodded, listening intently, "How do you… go out in the sun?"

"Oh," he laughed, "The whole sunlight thing is just a myth. It'll wear you down a little, but I promise I don't sparkle." I laughed, feeling a lot better now that I got that off my chest. "However, if I wanted, I could burn in the light. I could just stand under the sun until it killed me."

"When would you do that?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him protectively. Just the thought of him doing that made my heart sink.

"The day I can't look at your face again," he answered.


End file.
